Just fight
by RosaCherokee
Summary: Rose Banskie es una stripper que trabaja diariamente en un club nocturno. Un sábado por la noche, los hermanos Dixon deciden ir a ese club, pero no esperan que ocurra algo fuera de lo normal. Atacados por cadáveres putrefactos, Merle, Daryl y Rose tendrán que huir para salvar sus vidas, y esa huida les llevará a las afueras de Atlanta.
1. El último baile de Rose

**El último baile de Rose**

El club siempre estaba abarrotado de gente el sábado por la noche. Lo cual suponía más trabajo para Rose y sus compañeras, y por consecuencia, salir de allí a las tantas de la madrugada. Lo bueno era, que el domingo no trabajaban y podían dormir todo lo que quisiesen.

Mientras Rose se ponía bien una peluca, Katherin entró en el vestuario.

-Te toca salir en cinco minutos.

-Lo sé -respondió esta mirándose en el espejo.

-Creo haber visto a los Dixon, ahí fuera.

Rose levantó la vista hacia su compañera.

-¿De verdad?

-¡Que suerte eh! -dijo Katherin sonriéndole.

Rose volvió su atención a su peluca, aunque no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Desde que conoció a Merle en aquella habitación, que este había venido regularmente a verla, solo a ella. No exageraría si dijera que se había gastado ya más de 200$ en ir a ese club. Y por si fuera poco, a veces llevaba consigo a su hermano menor, Daryl.

Se puso sus zapatos de tacón, y una armilla que solo le tapaba la parte del pecho. Vestía unos _shorts_ que solo le cubrían medio culo, y una lencería que bien se podría decir que solo ocultaba los pezones y un tanga plateado, casi transparente.

Llevaba tres años en esa profesión, y a sus 24 años no había encontrado nada mejor. Sus cualidades se reducían a dos: saber bailar y tener un cuerpo por el que mucho hombres pagarían por tener una noche.

Se había acostumbrado a las miradas lujuriosas de los clientes, a sus insinuaciones, y a su poca falta de educación. Pero cada vez que tenía que bailar delante del menor de los Dixon, se ponía nerviosa como una adolescente.

Se levantó de su asiento y con un gesto, se despidió de su compañera. Entró en la sala, que estaba llena de hombres bebidos y _strippers_ en los podios. Agradeció que las luces solo enfocaran a sus compañeras y no a los clientes. No quería saber donde se encontraba Daryl. Eso solo lo empeoraría. Pasó entre los clientes sin mirarlos, y se subió a un podio, donde había una barra de stripper.

Los focos la enfocaron y esta empezó su baile erótico. Daba vueltas alrededor de la barra, se agachaba abierta de piernas, se subía a la barra y bajaba sensualmente, y en un momento dado, se sacó la armilla, y poco después los shorts, el desnudo era casi completo.

Siguió bailando, al ritmo de la música y cuando ya quedaba poco para que terminara, se subió a la barra y se abrió de piernas, eso les volvía locos. Acto seguido, sus tacones tocaron el suelo, y la música terminó.

Respirando pausadamente, se retiró los pelos de su rostro, y sin mirar a los clientes, bajó del podio y se dirigió al vestuario. Rose alzó la mirada al ver que Judy la llamaba, y sin querer, se topó con los hermanos Dixon, que seguían mirándola con gran interés.

Merle, como de costumbre, tenía la típica sonrisa lujuriosa y una mirada que asustaría a cualquier mujer que se le acercase. Daryl, en cambio, la miraba atentamente, casi sin pestañear, y con una pequeña sonrisa.

Rose desvió la mirada de ellos , y se fue hacia Judy que estaba delante del vestuario. Sentía como la cara le ardía, y hasta que no entró en el, no dejó de sentir sus miradas clavadas en su nuca.

Se quitó la peluca, y en su lugar, apareció su verdadero cabello; una melena que le llegaba hasta los hombros, castaña y ondulada. Se retocó la raya del ojo, y sin perder el tiempo, se puso una chaqueta que dejaba su abdomen al descubierto y una falda negra, que casi podía usarse como cinturón.

Salió del vestuario y empezó a atender a los clientes, manteniéndose alejada de los Dixon.

Se sentía estúpida, había tenido oportunidad de pasar una noche con Daryl, y por culpa de su borrachera, se tiró a Merle, y no una vez, sino varias.

No había cruzado más que cuatro palabras con Daryl, pero aun así, se sentía atraída físicamente por él.

Solo fue cuestión de tiempo, que Merle terminase por llamarla.

-¡Morenita, ven a servirnos!

Esta se giró y aparentando normalidad, se dirigió hacia ellos. Cuando estuvo delante de ellos, Merle la atrajo con una mano y le rodeó la cintura con el brazo.

-¿Qué tal preciosa?

-Currando, como cada noche -contestó aburrida, evitando mirar a Daryl.

Este rió, y le dio unas palmadas en el trasero.

-¿Qué queréis? -preguntó Rose acostumbrada a que Merle le tocara el culo.

-Dos cervezas.

Rose se dio la vuelta y se encaminó hasta la barra. Las miradas de Merle y Daryl estaban fijas en su trasero.

Esta regresó pocos segundos después con una azafata y dos cervezas en ella, y las depositó bajo la atenta mirada de los Dixon.

-¿Cuando bailarás para mí, morenita?

-Cuando me pagues 100$ por ello -respondió guiñándole un ojo.

Merle rió.

-Somos amigos, hay confianza.

-O 100$ o nada.

-Parece que prefiere el dinero, antes que a ti -dijo Daryl mofándose de su hermano.

-No decía lo mismo en aquel baño, o en aquella habitación, o en aquel descampado -afirmó Merle recordando aquellas noches tórridas.

-Estaba borracha -se defendió Rose-. Y te recuerdo que la primera vez, no lo hice por gusto, y en el descampado... aquella vez no cuenta.

No quería admitir, que la vez en el descampado, fue por necesidad. Llevaba cinco meses sin estar con nadie, y sabía que si llamaba a Merle, este aceptaría encantado.

-¡Ah! Y son 20$ -dijo Rose volviendo a la realidad.

Merle la miró sorprendido.

-Tocar el culo son 10$ de más -aclaró ella sonriendo.

-Que perra eres -gruñó Merle.

Daryl sacó dos billetes de 10$, y se los puso en la minifalda. Rose, quien no esperaba ese gesto, sacó los billetes y con una sonrisa les dijo adiós.

De espaldas a ellos, bufó aliviada. El gesto de Daryl, le había pillado desprevenida. Se dijo a si misma, actuar con normalidad. No quería que Merle se diese cuenta que ella babeaba por su hermano.

Estuvo sirviendo durante veinte minutos, hasta que Judy le avisó de su próximo baile. Rose asintió. Y dejando la azafata, fue hacia el vestuario, pero se percato de que Merle la estaba llamando. Fue hacia él, preguntándose, que querría ahora.

Cuando estuvo a su lado, Merle, con su habitual mirada lasciva, le dijo:

-Hora de que nos diviertas, morenita.

Rose se limitó a sonreír.

-Procurad no perder ningún detalle -dijo ella con voz sensual.

Los Dixon sonrieron, mientras se comían con la mirada a Rose.

Esta se marchó altiva y felicitándose por no haberse puesto nerviosa.

Llegó al vestuario y allí encontró a sus amigas; Judy y Christine.

-Creo que te ha llegado un mensaje en el móvil -dijo Christine mientras se maquillaba.

De repente, unas voces hicieron que las tres chicas alzaran la cabeza. Venían de la puerta principal, y oyeron como los de seguridad corrían por los pasillos.

Rose ignorando aquello, cogió su móvil y se sorprendió al ver, que el mensaje era de su padre. No había vuelto a hablar con sus padres, desde aquella pelea que tuvieron hacía cuatro meses. ¿Quería hacer las paces ahora? Abrió el mensaje y su contenido la inquietó todavía más.

"No salgas a la calle. No me llames. Estamos a salvo"

Rose tuvo que leer el mensaje varias veces. Y cuantas más veces lo leía, menos lo entendía. ¿Estaban a salvo? ¿De qué? ¿Qué ocurría?

-¡Eh! Mirad que broma de mal gusto -dijo Judy quitándose los auriculares de la tablet y subiendo el volumen para que Rose y Christine pudieran oírlo.

Rose se acercó junto con Christine. Los gritos del pasillo, iban en aumento.

Judy había puesto las noticias, y en ellas, salía el presentador alterado.

... a toda la población que se refugie donde pueda, y que no salga a la calle. Todavía no sabemos como se ha originado, pero las primeras suposiciones es que se trata de un virus...

Rose se quedó perpleja. ¿Un virus? ¿De qué iba eso? Miró a sus compañeras, que tampoco entendían nada.

Esta miró el mensaje de su padre, y empezó a preocuparse. Se sentó delante del espejo y con un leve temblor, cogió su pintalabios.

Los gritos del pasillo, llegaban a oídos de Rose y sus compañeras. Algo iba mal. Levantándose, miró a Judy y a Christine.

-Iré a ver, que coño está pasando -dijo Christine abriendo la puerta.

Rose percibió que Judy estaba un poco asustada. Su compañera, había dejado la puerta abierta. Sin estar muy convencida, Judy fue ha cerrarla, pero de golpe, alguien entró, agarró a Judy por los brazos, y le mordió el cuello. Esta empezó a chillar.

Rose se había quedado petrificada. No podía moverse. Judy cayó al suelo, y aquel cuerpo empezó a comerse el hombro de Judy.

-¡Corre! -exclamó esta con lágrimas en los ojos.

Rose, aterrada, se dirigió hacia la puerta, pero otra persona entró. Era igual que la otra. Tenía un aspecto putrefacto, como un muerto en descomposición.

Esta retrocedió temblando de arriba a abajo, aquella cosa parecía que no hablaba. Cogió su bolso, tenía que salir de allí. Pero antes de que diera un paso, el cuerpo se abalanzó sobre ella. Rose lo detuvo, agarrándole por los hombros, impidiendo que su boca le mordiera. Sin darse cuenta, cayó al suelo, con aquel cadáver encima. Intentó resistir, con todas sus fuerzas. Esa cosa era realmente repugnante, desprendía un olor putrefacto, junto con ello, Rose notó que sus brazos no aguantarían mucho más. Cerró los ojos, aceptando que iba a morir devorada por aquella cosa, y pensó que le hubiera gustado ver a Daryl una última vez.

Y como si de un milagro se tratara, algo empujó el cuerpo lejos de ella. Sin poder creerlo, alzó la vista y vio a los hermanos Dixon.

-¡Merle! -exclamó Rose complacida de verlos.

-Vamos preciosa, salgamos de aquí.

Rose se levantó con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora, y mirando por última vez a Judy, salió del vestuario dejando al cadáver devorando a su compañera.


	2. Atrapados en la autopista

**Atrapados en la autopista**

Mirase por donde mirase, todo era un caos. La gente corría por todos lados, los gritos resonaban por todas partes, y ni siquiera se sabía donde se hallaba la salida, no se podía ver más allá, pues Rose, Merle y Daryl estaban rodeados y casi no se podía respirar.

Rose conocía ese club como la palma de su mano, y era poco prudente salir por la puerta principal, así que optó por la salida trasera. Merle se quitaba de encima a la gente a empujones y lo mismo hacia Daryl. Pero en un momento dado, la gente empezó a retroceder y a dar media vuelta. Rose vio a lo lejos, como muchos cadáveres venían hacia ellos.

Merle soltó varios insultos, al ver como la muchedumbre intentaba huir.

-¡Venid, por aquí! -les indicó Rose intentado pasar entre la gente. Pero su baja estatura no ayudaba demasiado.

Merle y Daryl se pusieron frente a ella y apartaron a todo aquel que les barraba el paso. Abriéndose paso violentamente, Rose vio el pasillo en el que no había tantas personas y abriendo la puerta, hallaron las escaleras que conducían a la puerta trasera. Las bajaron a toda prisa, pero se detuvieron al vre que había tres de aquellas cosas. Rose retrocedió y se escondió detrás de Daryl y Merle. Estos con cautela, se acercaron a los bichos, Merle clavó su puño en la cabeza de uno de ellos, Daryl de una patada, hizo que el otro cayera al suelo. Merle estampó el último contra la pared.

Los Dixon y Rose salieron a la calle y el panorama que se vivía en el club, se amplificó cien veces más, cuando observaron a su alrededor.

La gente huía, mientras que otros eran atrapados. Rose se quedó helada sin saber que hacer. Pero la voz de Daryl, la volvió a la realidad.

-¡Eh! ¿Trajiste coche?

-Está a dos calles más abajo.

Daryl asintió, y se puso delante de Rose, y con un gesto le indicó que les guiara. Tras burlar a uno de ellos, Rose divisó su opel plateado aparcado en una esquina. Abrió el bolso y cogió sus llaves con las manos temblorosas. Los tres entraron en el coche y con el corazón a mil intentó arrancar el coche.

Daryl observó a Rose, quien no acertaba al introducir las llaves en la apertura.

-Ya conduzco yo -dijo con un gruñido.

Rose, agradecida, salió del asiento y dando la vuelta al coche, se subió en el asiento del copiloto.

-¡Vamos joder! -gritó Merle exasperado.

Daryl puso en marcha el coche y condujo por las calles sin respetar los semáforos ni las señales. En realidad, nadie lo hacía.

Tras calmarse un poco, Rose se dio cuenta de una cosa.

-¡Tengo que ir a casa!

Daryl la miró no muy convencido.

-¡Oh joder! ¡Tenemos que salir de esta mierda! -protestó Merle.

-Por favor, allí están mis cosas, las necesitaré.

Daryl desvió la mirada y resignándose dijo:

-Dime por donde ir.

Merle soltó varios insultos. Rose lo ignoró, aliviada. Mientras iban hacia su casa, Rose puso la radio:

... epidemia que ha asolado a toda la población del mundo, los ejércitos están actuando ante este escalofriante suceso. Sigue sin saberse la causa de este virus, aunque algunos fanáticos religiosos afirman que por fin ha llegado el día del Juicio Final...

Merle puso cara de asco. Rose estaba convencida de que aquello no era el Juicio Final, pero aquella afirmación no le ayudó demasiado.

No quería mirar por la ventana, así que optó por mirarse el regazo. La radio no revelaba nada nuevo. Solo decían lo mismo repetidas veces. Rose al fin, se cansó y la apagó. Le sudaban las manos y parecía que el corazón quisiese salir de su pecho. Nunca había estado tan nerviosa como en aquel momento.

Daryl, quien conducía sin perder la compostura, se preguntaba que coño eran aquellas cosas que devoraban a la gente. Más de una vez, se topó con algunos de ellos, y sin pensarlo dos veces, Daryl les pasaba por encima con el coche. Rose estaba segura que su preciado coche estaría manchado de sangre, pero en esos momentos, no le importó en absoluto.

Cinco minutos después, llegaron a casa de Rose. Esta salió del coche a toda prisa, seguida por Daryl. Merle se quedó en el coche.

Los dos juntos, entraron silenciosamente, al comprobar que no había nadie, Rose le hizo una seña a Daryl, señalando las escaleras. Este la siguió mirando por todos lados. Al llegar al piso de arriba, Rose entró en una de las habitaciones. Cogió una mochila y empezó a meter ropa apresuradamente.

Consciente de que Daryl estaba con ella, se quitó la chaqueta y la minifalda, quedando con el tanga transparente y la parte superior. Daryl parecía incómodo, aunque no desvió la mirada. Rose escogió una camisa de tirantes, unos vaqueros, una sudadera y unas botas sin tacón.

Abandonaron la habitación y bajaron las escaleras rápidamente. Rose fue hacia la cocina y cogió galletas, dos bolsas de patatas, una botella de agua y fruta.

Daryl, quien la observaba, se percató de lo baja que era. Nunca le había visto sin tacones, y si su vista no le fallaba, no mediría más de 1,60cm.

-Ya estoy -dijo Rose cargando la mochila en sus hombros.

Este asintió y juntos salieron de la casa. Entraron en el coche y encontraron a Merle malhumorado.

-Iremos a nuestro garaje a recoger la camioneta y la moto -informó Daryl arrancando el coche.

Rose asintió.

Minuto después de salir, las calles estaban completamente colapsadas. El caos reinaba por todas partes, las tiendas estaban siendo saqueadas y la policía disparaba a diestro y siniestro, y solo se oían gritos y más disparos.

Ros seguía con la mirada bajada y no se atrevía a ver el panorama de afuera.

Daryl fue esquivando a la gente y a los coches que se le ponían por delante. Sin tiempo a reaccionar, un coche que iba en sentido contrario se estampó contra ellos. Rose creyó que el corazón se le iba a parar de un momento a otro.

Los dos hermanos lanzaron toda una sarta de insultos al que conducía, y sin miramientos, Daryl siguió adelante, no sin antes, llevarse el coche que casi los mata.

Después de atropellar a varios cadáveres y sufrir leves accidentes, llegaron hasta el garaje donde estaban la camioneta y la moto. Los tres bajaron del coche y Rose miró con pena el que había sido su compañero por tres años.

Suspirando se acercó a los Dixon, que habrían un viejo armario. Dentro había un rifle, una ballesta, una pistola y una caja de herramientas. Desconcertada, se preguntó por que tenían armas guardadas en un garaje. Daryl cogió la ballesta, y Merle, el rifle, la pistola y la caja de herramientas. Quería preguntarles por todo aquello, pero se contuvo.

Mientras Merle subía a su moto, Daryl se subió a la camioneta, Rose sin pensarlo, se subió en el asiento del copiloto.

Daryl salió del garaje primero, seguido por Merle.

-¿A dónde iremos? -preguntó Rose asustada.

-Primero, salir de esta puta ciudad -contestó Daryl.

Era increíble como el pánico en las calles crecía a cada momento. Rose volvió a poner la radio por si decían el origen de toda aquella locura.

... tras la huida de muchas familias, las autopistas han quedado colapsadas... Atlanta se ha visto invadida por miles de personas, tras escuchar que había un campamento de refugiados...

La voz apenas se oía, Rose intentó sintonizar la radio, pero no se escuchó nada más que interferencias.

-¿Dijo Atlanta? -preguntó Daryl interesado.

-Sí, pero ya viste... yendo hacia allí, solo conseguiremos quedar atrapados con miles de coches a nuestro alrededor.

-Hay que intentarlo.

Daryl sacó la cabeza por la ventanilla y con un grito le dijo a su hermano:

-Hacia Atlanta.

Más tarde, Rose estaba más convencida que antes, que ir a Atlanta no era una buena idea. Tal y como habían dicho, las autopistas estaban abarrotadas y las colas no avanzaban. Rose intentaba en vano sintonizar la radio.

Daryl parecía enfadado y esta decidió no abrir la boca. Por el retrovisor, vio como Merle adelantaba a los coches y cada vez se alejaba más de ellos.

**Atrapados en la autopista**


	3. Refugio en el bosque

**Refugio en los bosques**

Llevaban más de 40minutos parados, y nadie parecía tener idea de lo que sucedía. Daryl y Rose habían salido de la camioneta y esperaban a que Merle volviera y les dijera que ocurría.

Un ruido que provenía del cielo, les hizo levantar la vista, pero debido a la oscuridad, solo vieron unas luces que iban en dirección a Atlanta. Extrañada, Rose miró a Daryl quien había identificado ese ruido con el de un caza.

Una mujer regordeta venía corriendo a toda prisa, saliendo del bosque. Esta, sin poder contenerse, la detuvo.

-Perdone, ¿sabe qué está pasando?

-Están bombardeando Atlanta -dijo la mujer horrorizada.

Rose miró a Daryl, y juntos salieron de la autopista y se adentraron en el bosque. Lo que vieron a continuación los dejó sin habla. Rose por poco, perdió el equilibrio.

Daryl le sostuvo por los hombros mientras veía como Atlanta era asaltada por el ejército. Rose temblaba como una hoja y se sentía incapaz de sostenerse. Daryl le pasó el brazo por delante y la atrajo hacia él.

-Tranquila.

Rose simplemente no quería creer que aquello que veía fuese verdad. Tenía que ser una pesadilla. Se negaba a admitir que esa, era la realidad.

Sin decir nada, Daryl se dio la vuelta, y llevando a Rose a su lado, volvió a entrar en la autopista.

-Siéntate en la camioneta, y quédate allí -le dijo Daryl un poco nervioso.

Rose asintió. Se subió a la camioneta, y con la vista bajada, se miró las manos.

El menor de los Dixon, sacó un cigarrillo para poder calmarse. Por dentro, se preguntaba donde cojones se había metido Merle.

El cielo se llenó de ruido otra vez, y si Daryl no andaba equivocado, aquella vez eran helicópteros. A su alrededor, las madres estaban junto a sus hijos y los padres intentaban averiguar algo.

Unas luces aparecieron a lo lejos, avanzaban zigzagueando y supo que ese, era Merle. Cuando llegó, se bajó de la moto, y por su cara, Daryl dedujo que no traía buenas noticias.

-Esto, está jodido hermanito -dijo Merle escupiendo en el suelo-. Llegué hasta una de las entradas de Atlanta, pero había militares por todas partes, no dejaban que nadie entrase, y tras escuchar los bombardeos, regresé. No ha sido buena idea venir.

-En este caso, las otras capitales también estarán siendo bombardeadas.

-Probablemente -dijo Merle como si tal cosa-. ¿Dónde se ha metido la morenita?

-Está en la camioneta.

Merle fijó su vista hacia la camioneta, y vio a Rose con el rostro pálido y sin mover un músculo.

-Tenemos que movernos hermanito, aquí parados como idiotas no hacemos nada.

-¿Qué propones?

-Salir de esta puta autopista, e ir por el bosque.

Daryl pensó unos segundos, a decir verdad, era la mejor opción. Asintió y volvió a la camioneta. Poniéndola en marcha, dio la vuelta y se adentró en el bosque con su hermano delante.

Tras llevar media hora conduciendo, Merle detuvo la moto. Daryl lo imitó, salió de la camioneta y se reunió con su hermano.

-Pasaremos la noche aquí. Mañana nos pondremos en marcha -dijo Merle sacando un cigarrillo-. ¿La morenita trajo algo de comida?

Daryl asintió y se dirigió hacia Rose. Esta parecía estar en estado de shock. Tenía la mirada perdida y en todo el trayecto no había abierto la boca.

-Mmm... ¿Rose?

Esta cogió la mochila y abrió la puerta delantera para poder salir. Abrió su mochila y sacó un paquete de galletas, se las entregó a Merle sin mirarle, y con una voz que no parecía la suya dijo:

-Quiero estar sola.

Sin esperar respuesta, Rose se alejó un poco, y se escondió detrás de un árbol. Merle y Daryl intercambiaron miradas de desconcierto. Y respetando su decisión, comieron del paquete de galletas.

Rose no tenía hambre. Siendo sincera, parecía como si le hubieran sacado el estómago, y en su lugar hubiera un gran vacío. No sabía nada de sus padres, había visto delante de sus narices como aquel cadáver devoraba a Judy, y el único refugio que conocían, estaba siendo arrasado por el ejército. Quería llorar, gritar y desahogarse. Pero no podía. No podía montar el numerito delante de ellos, pues pensarían que se habría vuelto loca.

Seguía atrapada en esa pesadilla, lejos de su casa, escondida en un bosque, sin saber que hacer. Con un escalofrío, enterró su rostro entre sus piernas, y se abrazó. Ya nada tenía sentido para ella.

Ahogó un grito, y dejó que varias lágrimas resbalasen por sus mejillas.

Permaneció allí bastante tiempo, y agradeció que ni Merle ni Daryl se le acercaran. No quería hablar con ellos. Tampoco quería fingir que no le pasaba nada, y que todo iba bien. No se sentía con fuerzas para mentir. Por lo que no quería volver con ellos, a pesar de estar temblando de frío.

A pocos metros, Merle y Daryl acordaron dormir unas horas antes de que amaneciese. Daryl se metió en la camioneta, y Merle se dirigió a Rose.

-Vamos morenita, hora de dormir.

Esta se levantó y sin alzar la vista, fue hacia la camioneta. Se subió en el asiento del copiloto, pero algo la detuvo. Observó a Merle, quien iba directo a la parte trasera de la camioneta. Quería protestar, Merle iba a pasar la noche en la intemperie. Con intención de detenerlo, sacó un pie afuera, pero la mano de Daryl le agarró por el brazo.

-Ese cabrón no va a resfriarse.

Rose dudó, y sin estar del todo de acuerdo, volvió a cerrar la puerta. Se cruzó de brazos y cerró los ojos. Daryl hizo lo mismo.

Pasados unos minutos, Rose maldecía no poder estar en su cama. Pues dormir sentada era muy incómodo. Y apostaba su ropa interior, que a la mañana siguiente, tendría tortícolis en el cuello. Bueno eso, si conseguía dormir. Miró a Daryl, y por su respiración, dedujo que todavía no se había dormido tampoco. Se puso de lado, aunque sabía que ninguna postura le ayudaría a estar más cómoda.

Daryl abrió los ojos, quizás molesto por los bruscos movimientos de Rose.

-Lo siento.

Este no dijo nada, y volvió a cerrar los ojos. Rose suspiró y supo que aquella noche, sería muy larga.


	4. Campamento en el bosque

**Campamento en el bosque**

Cuando Rose despertó a la mañana siguiente, sintió como si no hubiera dormido más de tres horas. La espalda le dolía y el cansancio no parecía haber desaparecido. Y a diferencia de ayer por la noche, en aquel momento tenía mucha hambre. Era lógico. No había comido nada desde ayer por la tarde, antes de ir al club.

Removió en su mochila, y sacó una manzana para desayunar. Merle y Daryl no estaban ahí... quizás habían ido a inspeccionar. Cogió el móvil y miró la hora; 07:35am. La batería estaba al 20%, por lo que se quedaría sin móvil ese mismo día.

Bufó fastidiada. Aquello era una mierda. Miró el buzón de entrada, pero no tenía ningún mensaje nuevo. Rezó por que sus padres estuvieran todavía a salvo.

Poco después, llegaron los Dixon armados con la ballesta y el rifle. Daryl subió a la camioneta y Merle en su moto.

-¿Habéis visto algo?

-No, pero seguiremos adelante.

Sin decir nada más, los tres se pusieron en marcha en busca de algún refugio. Rose, sin embargo, creía que buscar refugio era algo absurdo. ¿Qué pretendían? ¿Vivir en el bosque como salvajes? Ella no quería eso. Pero una vez más, tuvo que morderse la lengua, pues sabía que ni Merle ni Daryl la escucharían. Y ni siquiera sabía porque iba con ellos.

¿Para estar a salvo? Dijo una voz en su cabeza.

¿Hasta cuando? Preguntó otra voz más grave. Quizás Merle y Daryl no querrían llevarla siempre consigo. ¿Qué pasaría si se cansaban de ella? En verdad, no eran familia, no tenían ninguna obligación de protegerla.

Rose empezó a alarmarse, y varios pensamientos desagradables, vinieron a ella. ¿Y si la abandonaban en el bosque en plena noche? ¿O la obligaban a irse por no ser útil? Ellos no tenían comida... ella sí. ¿Le robarían la mochila?

Su cuerpo se tensó, y abrazó la mochila contra su pecho. ¿Qué podía hacer ella?

Daryl miraba de reojo a Rose, no sabía si ese comportamiento era normal en ella. Seguramente fuese la presión por los acontecimientos recién sucedidos. Pero aun así, no las tenía todas.

Siguieron conduciendo hasta que Merle paró la moto y gritó que tenía hambre. Rose sacó las dos bolsas de patatas y se las entregó. Ella no comió. Estaba demasiada ocupada desconfiando de ellos. Daryl quería gritarle que se comportara con normalidad, le estaba poniendo nervioso. Intentó calmarse y no perder los estribos. El hecho de no saber como lidiar con Rose, le sacaba de quicio.

Merle propuso rondar por esa zona unos días, sin arriesgarse a ir más lejos. La comida no iba a ser un problema, pues Daryl sabía cazar. Este estuvo de acuerdo con su hermano. De momento no había otro lugar mejor. Y Rose confirmó sus sospechas; vivirían como salvajes. Aunque no protestó, tampoco aportó ideas. Simplemente no dijo nada.

Los hermanos Dixon siguieron hablando sobre la organización, mientras que Rose observaba el bosque sin ninguna expresión en el rostro.

Cinco días habían pasado desde que se instalaron en el bosque, y todo parecía ir bien para los dos hermanos, pero Rose continuaba en su estado paranoico, y ni Daryl ni Merle parecían seguros de que hacer con ella. No podían dejarla tirada, pero tampoco sabían como tratarla, y llegaron a la conclusión de que ya se le pasaría.

Una tarde, Daryl regresó junto a Merle y Rose, después de vagar por el bosque en busca de ardillas para poder comerlas. Antes de que alguno de los dos dijera nada, Daryl se les adelantó:

-Hay un campamento a poco kilómetros de aquí.

Rose levantó el rostro sorprendida.

-Son acerca de veinte personas.

Merle parecía muy interesado sobre esa noticia. Daryl esperaba alguna respuesta por parte de su hermano o de Rose.

-¡Un campamento eh! Eso nos podría venir muy bien -dijo Merle sonriendo.

Al contrario que Merle, Rose ni se inmutó. No entendía en que les favorecía el hecho de que hubiera un campamento cerca de ellos. Total, iban a morir devorados tarde o temprano.

-Podríamos ir hasta ellos -propuso Daryl.

-Por supuesto -afirmó Merle más contento-. ¿A qué esperamos?

Daryl miró de reojo a Rose, e interpretando su silencio como un "sí", le indicó a su hermano que subiera a la moto. Era tiempo de moverse.

El ruido de una camioneta y de una moto acercándose, alertó a Shane. Con cautela, advirtió a los demás que se mantuvieran en su sitio. La camioneta y la moto se detuvieron al entrar en el campamento. Dale bajó de la caravana y junto con Jim observaron a los recién llegados. Su primera impresión fue que no tenían precisamente cara de hacer amigos. Sobretodo el hombre de la moto.

Daryl bajó de la camioneta, seguida por Rose, que iba detrás de él. Shane se fijó en la chica que les acompañaba; parecía inofensiva.

-¡Menudo campamento tío! -exclamó Merle mirando a su alrededor.

-¿Buscáis refugio? -preguntó Shane manteniendo las distancias.

-¿A qué hemos venido si no? -cuestionó Merle con burla.

Shane observó al otro hombre. Daryl asintió.

-Hemos estado cinco días en este bosque -explicó el menor de los Dixon-. Nuestra intención era quedarnos, pero cuando vimos este campamento, decidimos ir.

-Claro -dijo Shane, quien todavía no estaba del todo convencido. Buscó apoyo en Dale que tenía la vista clavada en la chica. Shane hizo lo mismo, y se dio cuenta, que la chica estaba asustada. Al lado de aquellos dos hombres, se veía muy pequeña.

-Supongo que... podéis quedaros, pero... tendréis que colaborar, ayudar en lo que haga falta -dijo Shane dudando de sus palabras.

-Yo sé cazar -dijo Daryl enseñando su ballesta-. La comida no sería un problema.

Shane pensó unos segundos, la verdad es que les vendría bien alguien que fuera de caza y trajera comida.

-¿Cuántas armas lleváis?

-La ballesta, un rifle y una pistola -respondió Daryl-. Merle es quien utiliza el rifle y la pistola.

El hecho de que aquel hombre llevara esas armas, no agradó a Shane. No parecía dispuesto a colaborar tanto como el otro hombre.

-Está bien... quedaros -respondió, aunque no sabía si había hecho bien.

Los demás del campamento, no veían con buenos ojos a Merle. Todos coincidían en que era una persona desagradable, y que era mejor mantenerse alejado de él. Su hermano menor, Daryl Dixon, sin embargo, no era igual. Pese a no hablar mucho, daba mejor confianza que su hermano.

Y por último estaba aquella chica. Amy intentó entablar conversación con ella, pero esta solo respondía tímidamente. Sin darse por vencida, Amy le presentó al grupo y todos fueron amables con ella. Pero con eso, no era suficiente. Era imposible saber en que pensaba, y al igual que los Dixon, pensó que con el paso de los días se le pasaría la depresión o lo que fuera aquello.

Dale prestó a los dos hermanos y a Rose dos tiendas de campaña. Daryl lo agradeció, pues aparte de las armas, llevaban las manos vacías.

La noche llegó, y todos los del campamentos se colocaron en sus tiendas para dormir. Rose se dirigió a la suya, no sin antes mirar la moto de Merle. Él, a veces, guardaba su pistola en una de las mochilas de la moto. Pensó que quizás no fuera mala idea. Sería rápido, sin dolor. No tenía más opciones, y aquella parecía una buena solución.


	5. Solo lucha

**Solo lucha**

A la maña siguiente, todos continuaron con sus tareas. Lo primero que escuchó Daryl al salir de la tienda, fueron las quejas de Merle.

-¿Qué cojones te pasa?

-Mi pistola no está -respondió irritado.

Miró con desconfianza a Shane que estaba con el pequeño Carl.

-¿Has buscado bien?

-Claro, la dejé en la mochila de la moto. Te diré una cosa hermanito, como alguien me la haya quitado, le volaré la cabeza con mi rifle.

Amy estaba cerca de ellos, y no pudo evitar escuchar su conversación. Shane, quien también estaba cerda de ellos, advirtió cierta tensión entre los dos hermanos. Dejando a Carl, fue hacia ellos, queriendo suavizar las cosas.

-¿Ocurre algo?

-Mi pistola, ¿dónde está? -exigió Merle mirándole con desprecio.

-¿Tú pistola? No sé nada de eso -respondió desconcertado.

-Alguien la tiene -insistió Merle.

-Tranquilo, si alguien la cogió, me ocuparé de...

-Rose la cogió -interrumpió Amy acercándose a ellos.

Los tres hombres la miraron.

-Esta mañana al levantarme, vi a Rose agachada frente a la moto, estaba de espaldas a ella, por lo que no me vio. Después marchó al bosque y... todavía no ha vuelto. No tenía ni idea de que se había llevado una pistola... si lo hubiera sabido...

-Tranquila -dijo Shane, aunque él empezó a alarmarse.

-¿Por donde se fue? -preguntó Daryl nervioso.

-Por allí -dijo señalando detrás suyo.

Merle y Daryl no perdieron el tiempo y fueron a por ella. Shane fue tras ellos.

-Amy quédate aquí.

Esta asintió, viendo como los tres hombres se perdían dentro del bosque.

Merle buscaba tranquilamente a Rose. No había nada de que preocuparse. Y al cabo de unos minutos, dio con ella. No había ido muy lejos. Estaba arrodillada y sostenía la pistola con una mano. La pistola temblaba ligeramente.

-Adelante, hazlo. Es muy sencillo, solo tienes que apretar el gatillo.

La voz le sobresaltó, pero no alzó la vista. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer, no hacía falta que Merle le animara. Pero a cada segundo que transcurría, se sentía menos decisiva.

-Venga, pégate un tiro, no es tan difícil -insistió sin dejar de mirarla.

Rose hizo una mueca y lo entendió. Él no la tomaba en serio. Se burlaba de ella.

Merle se arrodilló frente a ella y su sonrisa desapareció. Arrebató la pistola de su mano, y la examinó con cuidado. Estaba claro que Rose no había cogido una arma en su vida.

-No seas estúpida, ni siquiera tenías puesto el seguro.

Esta no contestó, y con la vista bajada empezó a llorar silenciosamente.

-¿Así es como nos lo agradeces? ...Te sacamos de allí y te llevamos con nosotros, ¿así nos lo pagas?

Rose no sabía que contestar, estaba tan confundida. Tan perdida.

-¿Crees que pegarse un tiro es fácil? Hay que tener huevos para hacerlo... y tú no los tienes.

La estaba llamando cobarde. Y era verdad. Pero tampoco tenía otra elección.

-Pero ya no me queda nada. Todo se ha terminado.

-¿Ah, si? ¿Y ese estúpido grupo? Ellos siguen adelante... ¿Eres más débil que ellos?

-Ellos se tienen los unos a los otros.

-¿Y tú? ¿Tú no tienes a nadie?

Rose alzó su rostro cubierto de lágrimas. Aquella pregunta resonó en su cabeza violentamente. ¿Estaba realmente sola?

-Nunca has sido egoísta, no lo seas ahora.

Rose se resignó. Había sido una estúpida. Que Merle tuviera razón en todo no le ayudó, y eso solo contribuyó a que Rose se sintiera peor con ella misma.

Derrotada y casi sin fuerzas se levantó lentamente, y Merle le pasó un brazo por la cintura. Esta se recostó en su pecho, y sin decir nada, los dos se encaminaron hacia el campamento.

Al llegar, todos observaron a Rose asustados. Esta no los miró. No quería hablar con ellos. Quería estar sola. Merle la condujo hasta su tienda, y le dijo:

-Yo me ocupo de ellos.

Rose sonriendo tímidamente, asintió. Se echó entre las mantas, y se abrazó a si misma. Gruesas lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas, mientras se maldecía una y otra vez, por ser tan débil. Se dio cuenta de que sola, no tenía fuerzas para continuar. Necesitaba a alguien a su lado. Y eso la enfureció mucho. Se odiaba a si misma, y para castigarse, se arañó los brazos hasta que empezó a sangrar. Era demasiado cobarde para pegarse un tiro, pero tampoco quería vivir esa realidad. Maldiciéndose, se tapó la cara y dejó que el sueño la llevase a otro lugar.

No se movió de su tienda hasta la noche. No quería lidiar con el grupo, ni tampoco que la mirasen con pena. Aún se sentía muy frágil y cansada. Al final, cuando ya no escuchó ningún ruido, salió de la tienda esperando no encontrar a nadie, pero una voz la llamó.

-¡Eh!

Se dio la vuelta, y vio a Daryl apoyado en un árbol. De todas las personas del campamento, él era última que quería ver. No sabía por que. Y a desgana, se acercó a él.

-¿Cómo estas? -preguntó, disimulando su preocupación.

Esta se encogió de hombros. No se sentía mejor que antes.

-No vuelvas a cometer una locura como la de esta tarde -le dijo Daryl sin mirarla. Parecía molesto.

-Lo siento -se disculpó Rose.

-Nosotros no tenemos ninguna razón para seguir adelante, ni tampoco nadie. Solo luchamos.

-Yo no sé luchar.

-Nadie nace entrenado. Pero con los días, vas aprendiendo de esta mierda de vida.

-Pero yo...

-Tú solo lucha.

Rose miró a Daryl, y a pesar de la oscuridad, lo veía perfectamente. Este seguía evitando su mirada.

-Tengo miedo.

-No dejes que eso te gane.

Rose parecía sorprendida, pero asintió. Se quedaron unos minutos callados hasta Rose rompió el silencio.

-¿Daryl?

-¿Mm?

-Gracias.

Este se sintió incómodo. No estaba acostumbrado a la gratitud de la gente. Y como no sabía que contestar, se quedó callado.

Rose no quería irse. Se sentía tan bien. Era increíble como unas pocas palabras, le habían animado considerablemente.

Daryl observó el rostro de Rose, donde había una pequeña sonrisa. Algo extraño se removió en su interior, por lo que intentó ignorarlo. Estaban a un palmo de distancia y oían la respiración del otro. Rose sintió como el estómago se revolvía en su interior, y el corazón le latía más deprisa a cada segundo.

Daryl quería largarse de allí, aquella situación no era para nada cómoda para él. Pero por otra parte, había algo en él, que no quería alejarse de Rose.

Y en contra de lo que le decía su instinto, Daryl susurró:

-Deberías volver a la tienda.

Rose asintió y se despidió de Daryl, quien se preguntaba por que se sentía tan incómodo y confuso. Definitivamente, aquella mujer le mareaba demasiado la cabeza.


	6. Días de paz

**Días de paz**

Esa noche Rose pudo descansar y dormir sin problemas. Sin duda, una tienda de campaña era mucho mejor que dormir sentada en una camioneta. Despertó por la mañana temprano, se vistió y salió de la tienda. Se sentía avergonzada por su estúpido intento de suicidio y tenía miedo de lo que pensarían los demás de ella.

Sin saber del todo que hacer, miró a su alrededor en busca de algo.

Shane la vio salir de la tienda, y sin dudarlo, se aproximó a ella con una sonrisa.

-¡Rose! ¿Qué tal has dormido? -preguntó amablemente.

-¿Eh? Bien... gracias.

-¿Sabes? Amy irá a buscar setas en el bosque, ¿por qué no la acompañas? Me sentiré mejor si vas con ella.

Rose se quedó perpleja. ¿Shane confiaba en ella, después de que intentara suicidarse?

Este al percatarse de que Rose no contestaba, añadió:

-Aunque estemos aislados, no podemos confiarnos. Ninguno tendría que andar solo por allí... si aparece algún caminante, será más fácil matarlo entre dos, que no solo... ¿verdad?

-Claro, lo entiendo.

Shane asintió contento. Antes de volverse, puso su mano en el hombro de Rose.

-¿Te encuentras mejor? -preguntó con la mirada seria.

-Sí, gracias.

Su respuesta parecía sincera. Shane revolvió su pelo cariñosamente. Rose se puso colorada. No estaba acostumbrada a que la tratasen con afecto.

-Me alegra oír eso -dijo antes de marcharse.

Todavía aturdida por aquel gesto, se encaminó hacia Amy intentando pasar desapercibida. Pero no lo logró. Lori, quien estaba tendiendo la ropa, le saludó con una sonrisa:

-Buenos días Rose.

-Buenos días -contestó ella cada vez más roja.

Le dedicó una tímida mirada y sin detenerse, fue hasta Amy. Ella, al igual que Shane y Lori, se mostró muy amable.

-¿Lista para buscar setas?

-Sí, aunque nunca lo había hecho antes -dijo Rose poniéndose a su lado.

-Yo tampoco -coincidió Amy-. No es muy difícil, sin embargo, tienes que tener cuidado con las setas venenosas.

-¡Oh! Claro, no había caído en eso.

Las dos se alejaron del campamento, pero tampoco fueron muy lejos. Buscaron por el bosque, cerca de las raíces de los árboles, y a la primera ojeada, Rose encontró tres, y sonriendo se los enseñó a Amy.

-¡Vaya! ¡Qué rapidez!

Rose los puso en el cubo y siguió buscando. Amy estaba intrigada por preguntarle a Rose, sobre los Dixon. Y sin pretender ser chismosa, le preguntó:

-¿Cómo conociste a los Dixon?

Esta levantó la vista sorprendida. Estuvo unos segundos dubitativa, y creyó que no haría ningún daño si contaba una parte de la historia.

-Ellos me salvaron de esos... ¿caminantes los llamáis?

Amy asintió.

-De un caminante me salvaron, estuve a punto de ser mordida, pero ellos aparecieron y me llevaron consigo. Trabajaba de camarera en un bar... y cuando empezó todo, ellos me sacaron de allí y huimos hacia Atlanta. Pero las autopistas estaban colapsadas, y decidimos adentrarnos en el bosque.

-Me resulta extraño, pensar que ellos te salvaron... ese tipo, Merle... no me gusta demasiado.

Rose entendió su preocupación. Merle Dixon no era muy amigable, y muchas veces su grosería y falta de consideración habían conseguido enemistarlo con muchas personas. Pero pese a todo, con ella, nunca se mostró violento o mezquino. Era cierto que la primera vez que se conocieron, fue un poco bruto con ella, pero era comprensible... él creía que se trataba de una prostituta. Pero las otras veces fueron distintas. El hecho de que sintiera una obsesión por el sexo, a Rose le divertía, y junto a él, se sentía protegida. No tenía razones para detestarlo.

-Merle... -empezó Rose intentando defenderlo-. Puede ser un poco desagradable y cabrón pero... en el fondo no es mala persona.

Amy no parecía muy convencida, pero no la contradijo.

-Ese policía... Shane... él parece buena persona -opinó Rose recordando su gesto cariñoso.

-Lo es -confirmó Amy-. Él vela por todos nosotros, y se encarga de que todos estemos unidos.

Rose sonrió. Shane se veía fuerte y decidido. Rezó para que Merle o Daryl no peleasen con él. Por lo que había visto, él estaba al mando, y sabía que a Merle no le gustaba que le diesen órdenes.

-¡Mira! Aquí hay setas -dijo Amy recogiéndolas muy contenta.

Rose agachada, miró atentamente y a unos pocos metros, encontró más setas.

-Esperemos que sean comestibles -comentó Rose cogiendo las setas y dejándolas en el cubo.

-El otro hombre... el hermano de Merle... -dijo Amy intentando recordar su nombre.

-¿Daryl?

-Sí, él dijo que sabía cazar, ¿es verdad?

-Pues no tenía ni idea de que sabía cazar... a Daryl no lo conozco tanto como a Merle, y casi no sé nada de él. Pero si él lo dijo, es que es verdad.

Sinceramente, Daryl no parecía tan desagradable como Merle. Lo cual era un alivio. Al hablar de él, Rose recordó la noche anterior y sintió como las mejillas se le ponían coloradas. Había sido muy amable por su parte, animarla para que siguiera adelante. Nunca lo hubiera esperado de él. Y mucho menos de Merle. Estaba muy agradecida por su paciencia y comprensión hacia ella.

Pasaron unos veinte minutos recogiendo setas, hasta que al final, decidieron volver al campamento, hablando animadamente.

Al llegar, Rose se sentía mucho mejor con ella misma, y cuando lo pensaba, no daba crédito a que hubiese intentado suicidarse. Era absurdo, mirase por donde lo mirase. Si aquella gente podía, ella también.

Saludó a Shane con una sonrisa, y este complacido, le devolvió el saludo. Buscó con la mirada a los Dixon, y los encontró apartados, y hablando entre ellos. No quería molestarles, por lo que se dirigió hacia Amy, por si había más trabajo que hacer.

-Todavía me queda tender la ropa, si quieres ayudarme.

-Claro -dijo Rose contenta de poder ayudar.

Juntas tendieron la ropa, pero Rose se percató de algo que le incomodaba. Disimuladamente, desvió la mirada hacia un hombre que estaba apoyado en un coche, y efectivamente, ese hombre la estaba mirando. Hubiese agradecido, que disimulase un poco, pero este la miraba descaradamente. No sabía exactamente por que se sentía así, se había acostumbrado a las miradas de los hombres en el club, pero algo en ese hombre, no le gustó nada. ¿Presentimiento? Intentó ignorarlo y seguir con su tarea como si nada. Centró su vista en Merle y Daryl, que seguían discutiendo. ¿De qué hablarían? Su curiosidad a veces era demasiado. Rezó para que no fuera nada malo. Parecían muy serios. Detuvo sus pensamientos de inmediato. No le convenía montarse historias en su mente, eso solo le había traído problemas.

Amy empezó a hablarle de ella y su vida anterior, poniendo atención a su relato, alejó sus malos pensamientos, y se alegró al tener una compañera en quien confiar. No era que le molestase la compañía de hombres, pero echaba en falta una amiga.

No estaba sola. Y aquello no podía haberla hecho más feliz y segura de si misma.


	7. Mala influencia

**Mala influencia**

Los días transcurrían con normalidad, y Rose parecía sentirse cada vez más a gusto en aquel campamento. Todos la trataban amablemente, sobretodo Shane, quien después del incidente con la pistola, le preguntaba con frecuencia, como se encontraba y si necesitaba algo. Había entablado una amistad con Amy, y las demás mujeres; Andrea, Lori, Jacqui y Carol eran muy agradables.

Se sorprendió cuando descubrió que el hombre que tantas veces la observaba, era el marido de Carol. Nunca hubiera dicho que alguien como él, pudiera tener familia. Su hija Sophie, hablaba muy poco, y siempre estaba pegada a su madre. Parecía como si su padre le asustara. E incluso Carol parecía tener miedo de él. Rose no comentó nada, aunque advirtió que las demás también sospechaban algo.

Envidiaba a Carl y a Sophie. Ellos tenían sus madres con ellos, y ella seguía sin saber nada de sus padres. ¿Estarían vivos? Probablemente no, pero no perdió la esperanza, por pequeña que fuese. Hubiese deseado que las últimas palabras a sus padres no hubieran sido: "Es mi vida, y haré lo que quiera. Dejadme en paz, ya!".

Ellos solo se preocupaban por ella. Pero en ese momento, solo pudo ver como querían entrometerse en su vida.

Pero no podía deprimirse ahora, Carl tampoco tenía a su padre, por lo que había oído, y él no se venía abajo. Tenía que mantenerse firme.

Por otra parte, los hermanos Dixon seguían sin querer hablar demasiado con los integrantes del campamento, y eso no ayudaba a que estos confiasen en ellos. Rose insistía en que no eran mala gente, pero su palabra no bastaba para convencerlos.

Un día, mientras Rose cogía su ropa sucia, para ir a lavarla, se le acercó Daryl. Extrañada, se preguntó si ocurría algo malo. Este no había vuelto a hablar con ella desde esa noche, y los demás días solo habían sido frases breves sin ningún interés.

-Tengo que hablar contigo -dijo en voz baja.

Rose intuyó que no era algo bueno.

Los dos se alejaron un poco, bajo la atenta mirada de Shane, quien no se fiaba de los Dixon.

Cuando estuvieron lo suficiente lejos, Daryl no se anduvo con rodeos.

-Tenemos planeado saquear el campamento.

Rose tardó unos segundos en procesar esa noticia.

-¿Cómo? -preguntó esta perpleja.

Daryl ya se esperaba una reacción como aquella. Intentó explicarse mejor.

-Fue idea de Merle. Ellos tienes armas, y suministros. Nos vendrían muy bien. Merle y yo nunca hemos trabajo en equipo con otros. Estamos mejor solos.

Rose no quería creerlo. ¿Eran capaces de robar a aquella gente? ¿Con lo bien que se habían portado? Entonces una duda asaltó su mente.

-¿Por qué me lo di...?

Esta cayó en la cuenta. Y algo realmente desagradable apareció en su interior. Si saqueaban el campamento... ¿Qué pasaría con ella?

Daryl no tenía ni idea de que hacer con Rose al respecto. Y no estaba muy seguro de si había hecho lo correcto, revelándole ese secreto.

-No lo haremos ahora... sino más adelante. No sabemos cuando exactamente.

Rose estaba muy aturdida para decir nada. Había intentado convencer a esa gente, que ellos dos no eran malas personas, y ahora... Se había estado engañando a si misma. Realmente Amy, Shane y los demás estaban en lo cierto. No eran de fiar. En aquel momento no supo que contestar, por lo que desvió el tema rápidamente.

-Tengo que ir a lavar la ropa... luego ya... ya lo hablaremos.

Daryl intentó detenerla, pero esta se libró de su agarre y sin mirarle, se encaminó hacia el lago.

Aquello le había pillado desprevenida. No podía creer que Daryl estuviera de acuerdo con su hermano. Era cierto que cuando Merle se enteró de que había un campamento, se puso muy contento. ¿Sería por eso? Entristecida, aceptó que Merle solo miraba para él. Había sido una ilusa, al pensar que lo conocía.

En el campamento, Daryl le explicó a Merle lo sucedido anteriormente. La verdad era que Rose había sido un inconveniente para ellos. Simplemente no sabían que hacer con ella. No era la clase de persona que supiera defenderse por sus propios medios y no iban a hacer de niñera, pero dejarla con esa gente sin nada con que sobrevivir, no les convencía.

Merle vio como se acercaba su hermano preocupado.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Le conté a Rose el plan -dijo este, esperando una reacción negativa por parte de su hermano.

Y efectivamente, Merle al oír eso, enfureció, pero intentó disimularlo.

-¿Por qué se lo dijiste?

-Tenía que hacerlo -explicó Daryl sin alterarse.

Merle paseó la mirada por el campamento. No tenían muchas opciones, y debían centrarse en lo prioritario.

-Si la morenita quiere quedarse con esta panda de imbéciles, no es mi problema... pero si prefiere ir con nosotros, que entienda que no iré a salvarle el culo cada vez que lo necesite.

-Rose no sabe sobrevivir por su cuenta.

-Entonces está claro que debemos hacer -sentenció Merle.

Daryl sabía que su hermano tenía razón. No podían estar pendientes de Rose a cada segundo. Intentó convencerse que lo mejor era dejarla allí. En ese campamento estaría segura. Eran muchos, conseguirían suministros, y estaría más a gusto con esa gente, que con ellos.

Sin añadir nada más, zanjaron el tema. Estaban haciendo lo correcto. Shane se aproximó a Daryl, quien ya se alejaba de su hermano.

-¡Eh, Daryl!

Este se detuvo al escuchar a Shane. Debían tener cuidado con ese hombre. Si alguien podía impedirles que robaran el campamento, era él.

-Necesito que vayas de caza. Andamos muy escasos de comida, y no iría mal que cazaras algún que otro ciervo.

-Haré una expedición de caza -dijo Daryl asintiendo-. Quizás esté unos días fuera.

-Te lo agradezco... ¿Cuando podrías ponerte a ello?

-Mañana mismo -dijo deseando largarse del campamento por unos días. Quería hacer algo útil. Y no quedarse allí como un idiota.

-Perfecto.

Agradecido por la colaboración de Daryl, ahora solo faltaba ver quien se ofrecía para ir a Atlanta a por suministros. Al ser un grupo tan numeroso, la comida se terminaba en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. No era una tarea fácil, pero esperaba que hubiera suficientes voluntarios.

Ya de noche, apiñados en circulo en una pequeña hoguera, Shane explicó las dificultades por las que pasaban. Los víveres se agotaban y debían hacer algo.

-Un grupo debería ir a Atlanta y traer suministros -expuso Shane al grupo de supervivientes-. Daryl hará una expedición de caza, pero no podemos conformarnos con eso. Necesitamos comida, y no estaría mal tener medicamentos, por si hay alguna urgencia. Sé que no es sencillo lo que pido, pero tenemos que hacer un esfuerzo.

Los oyentes no dijeron nada, y Rose miró a Daryl, quien estaba cerca de ellos. ¿Se iba? ¿Cuando volvería? La preocupación empezó a apoderarse de ella.

-Yo iré -se ofreció Morales-. Mi mujer e hijos necesitan comer, y yo me encargaré de que así sea.

-Yo también -dijo T-Dog.

-Yo quiero ayudar -dijo Andrea acariciando el hombro de de su hermana-. Iré con ellos.

Rose hubiera deseado colaborar, pero desgraciadamente, no serviría de mucha ayuda. Es más, incluso molestaría. Observó a los demás, y vio como Glenn dudaba.

-Yo les acompañaré -dijo Jacqui mirando a T-Dog-. Quiero colaborar.

-Muy bien, os lo agradezco -dijo Shane más tranquilo-. ¿Alguien más?

-Yo... -susurró una voz insegura.

Todos se giraron hacia Glenn. Parecía un poco asustado, pero a pesar de eso, Rose percibió mucha valentía en él.

-Bien, pues recordad eso; los caminantes lo oyen todo, así que intentad pasar desapercibidos, no malgastéis balas, no os separ...

-¿Una excursión? ¡Qué interesante!

La voz de Merle los sobresaltó. Este se acercó a ellos con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿Hay hueco para uno más? -preguntó poniéndose de cuclillas al grupo.

Todos los miraron temerosos. No era muy buena idea. Rose no quería que se fuera. Sin Daryl y Merle se sentía desprotegida. Aunque en aquellos días no hubiese hablado mucho con ellos, su sola presencia ya le reconfortaba. Pero quizás... si Merle iba con ellos, aprendería a participar en grupo y la idea de saquear el campamento la olvidaría. No le gustaba estar sin ellos dos, pero si eso servía para que aprendiera a colaborar, no tenía otro remedio que resignarse.

Ninguno de los presentes parecía pensar lo mismo que Rose. Nadie quería que Merle fuera con ellos. Solo empeoraría las cosas. Pero tampoco se atrevieron a replicar. Shane pensó unos momentos, estaba claro que no era buena idea, pero no podía prohibirle no ir. Además que si le decía eso, provocaría una pelea innecesaria. Al igual que Rose, terminó aceptando a desgana.

-Está bien. Vosotros seis iréis a Atlanta. Y como decía, no os separéis, no malgastéis munición y no atraigáis su atención.

Estos asintieron. Merle parecía muy contento. Rose puso una mueca. Sería la primera vez que se separaría de ellos, después del incidente... No quería parecer una niña tonta, que se quejaba por cualquier chorrada. Así que se quedó callada, con un nudo en el estómago. No sabía por que, pero intuía que algo malo iba a pasar.


	8. Abandonado como a un animal

**Abandonado como a un animal**

Habían pasado tres días desde que el grupo compuesto por Morales, T-Dog, Andrea, Jacqui, Glenn y Merle habían ido a Atlanta. Los miembros del campamento no tenían noticia alguna de ellos, y en el ambiente se respiraba un clima de angustia y temor. Amy, por su parte, estaba intranquila y asustada. Rose la comprendía, pues ella sentía lo mismo, pero por Merle. No le servía de nada repetirse a cada segundo que Merle era un tipo duro y que ningún caminante podía con él. Pues su mente siempre pensaba en lo peor.

No podía compartir con nadie esos miedos, ya que los demás la tomarían por loca. ¿Preocuparse por Merle? ¿Por ese cabrón? Se había ganado esa reputación y ya nada les haría cambiar de opinión. Apenada, se sentó al pie de un árbol y rezó para que no le pasara nada malo.

Shane la vio sentarse con las piernas cruzadas y bajar la mirada, como si tuviera intención de llorar. Este, sin pensarlo dos veces, fue directo hacia ella. Se veía tan pequeña, tan frágil estando acurrucada ahí sola.

Cuando estuvo frente a ella, se arrodilló y le puso la mano en el hombro.

-¿Estás bien?

Rose agradecía su atención, pero no podía decirle la verdad. Así que dijo lo que Shane ya se temía.

-Solo estoy preocupada por ellos.

-Claro, como todos.

Shane haciendo un esfuerzo por reconfortarla, escogió centrarse en ella, y no en los demás.

-Sabes que aquí estás a salvo. Sé que antes tenías a los Dixon, pero ahora... estás con nosotros, juntos no nos pasará nada. Si necesitas cualquier cosa... ayuda o consejo... yo estaré aquí.

-Gracias, pero estate tranquilo. No te preocupes tanto por mí -respondió Rose rechazando su ayuda.

Sinceramente, no entendía por que lo hacía. Shane era la persona que necesitaba a su lado, alguien fuerte y valiente, pero había algo que la impulsaba a rechazarlo.

Shane no esperó esa respuesta, y se mostró... ¿decepcionado?

Antes de que ninguno de los dos dijera algo, una voz llegó desde la radio que tenían puesta en medio del campamento.

-"... Hola, ¿Alguien me oye?..."

Rose vio como Amy intentaba comunicarse con aquella persona.

-"... Transmito en frecuencia de emergencia. Me aproximo a Atlanta por la carretera 85..."

Si era verdad lo que decía, entonces no tenía muchas posibilidades de sobrevivir. Amy seguía hablando, pero no llegó ninguna transmisión más. Shane aproximándose a la radio, habló él. Pero no hubo respuesta. Lori intervino, diciendo que tendrían que advertir que Atlanta ya no era segura. Shane negó, alegando que no tenían tiempo.

Para él, su seguridad era más importantes que los desconocidos que vagaban por ahí. No podía culparlo, tenía razón. Suficiente hacían ellos, manteniéndose a salvo.

Pasadas unas horas, hubo otra transmisión, pero aquella vez, fue T-Dog quien habló. Rose, quien estaba tendiendo su ropa, le dio un vuelco el corazón. Sin perder tiempo, dejó su tarea, y junto con Lori, fue hasta la caravana, donde la radio estaba puesta en lo alto del techo.

Dale le contestó. Rose estaba nerviosa, plegó para que no fuera nada grave.

-"... Tenemos problemas, estamos atrapados en los grandes almacenes... Hay bichos por todas partes, estamos rodeados..."

Dale exigió que lo repitiera, pero no hacía falta. Todos lo habían oído. Rose no creía sentirse peor, que en aquel preciso instante.

Lori, como había hecho antes, llamó a Shane con intención de ir a ayudarles. Pero este volvió a negarse. Amy consternada se enfrentó a Shane. Rose escuchaba su conversación medio aturdida, en ese momento, estaba de acuerdo con ella. No tenían ninguna obligación de ayudar a desconocidos, pero Merle y los demás... eran parte del campamento. No podían abandonarlos.

-... Si está atrapada, está muerta...tenemos que aceptarlo, no hay nada que hacer.

Al escuchar eso, Rose observó a Shane estupefacta. Él se equivocaba. Rose quiso gritarle lo hijo puta que estaba siendo en ese momento, pero Amy se le adelantó y corrió lejos de ellos.

No podía ser. Shane no tenía razón. Ellos estaban vivos, y regresarían sanos y salvos. Alejándose, esas palabras fueron resonando en la mente de Rose. Estaban a salvo, saldrían de Atlanta, y volverían al campamento... Pensar lo contrario hubiese sido fatal para ella.

Pasaron las horas, y Rose rezaba para que mandasen otra retransmisión. Alguna pista, o señal de que estaban bien. La espera se le estaba haciendo insoportable. No podía quitarse esa angustia que había crecido en su interior, y lo peor, es que seguiría con ella hasta que no viese con sus propios ojos a Merle de vuelta.

Obligándose a ser fuerte, suspiró pesadamente. Tal vez debería ir a ver a Amy. Apoyarla o consolarla, cualquier cosa para que se sintiese mejor. A un paso de ir hacia ella, una alarma llegó a sus oídos. Desconcertada, miró en todas direcciones. Dale avisó a Shane y miró por sus prismáticos.

Amy esperanzada, dijo lo que Rose estaba pensando.

-¿Son ellos? ¿Vuelven ya?

Segundos después, un lujoso coche rojo apareció ante ellos. Sin poder creerlo, se acercó y vio como Glenn salía de el. Amy le acribilló a preguntas sobre su hermana. Shane le ordenaba que quitase la arma. Exasperado, Glenn contestó que su hermana estaba bien, igual que los demás.

Rose sonrió, Merle iba a volver.

-... Bueno... Merle no demasiado...

La sonrisa que se había formado en los labios de Rose, desapareció con la misma rapidez que había aparecido.

Shane ignoró lo dicho por Gleen, y le recriminó que volviera con una sirena que resonaba en cada rincón del bosque. Dale dijo algo que Rose no llegó a escuchar, estaba demasiada ocupada pensando en Merle. ¿Qué quería decir Glenn con eso?

El ruido de un motor, la sacó de sus pensamientos. Un camión llegó por donde había llegado Glenn con el coche.

Andrea salió de detrás del camión, Jacqui la seguía por detrás, y también Morales, T-Dog... Rose alzaba la vista para poder ver a Merle. Pero este no salía todavía.

Vamos Merle... sal del camión. Pensó Rose cada vez más nerviosa. Por favor, sal.

Morales se reunió con su esposa e hijos y juntos pasaron cerca de Rose.

-¡Qué alegría veros! -dijo Dale dando un abrazo a Morales.

Rose negaba con la cabeza. ¿Dónde estaba Merle? Shane preguntó algo, pero esta no escuchaba nada. Se había quedado en blanco. Seguía de pie, esperando a que Merle saliera del camión e hiciera un comentario burlón sobre aquel reencuentro tan bonito. Pero nada sucedió. El labio de Rose empezó a temblar. No podía ser cierto. No podía creerlo.

Otro hombre apareció, llevaba un uniforme de policía y parecía muy cansado. Carl corrió a abrazarlo. Este llevando a sus hijos, se acercó a Lori y la abrazó también.

Entonces lo entendió, Y su rostro se llenó de lágrimas. Él no estaba allí. No había regresado.

Ya de noche, sentados todos en círculo alrededor de una hoguera, Rick, que es como se llamaba el policía, explicaba como había despertado en un mundo desconocido para él. Rose no estaba en ese círculo. De espaldas a ellos, lloraba en silencio. Rick les había contado el problema que hubo con Merle. Como lo esposó en una tubería, y como después, T-Dog perdió la llave cayendo en una alcantarilla.

Dijeran lo que dijeran, Rose nunca les perdonaría por dejarlo ahí tirado. No podía justificar sus actos, su violenta, o su incapacidad para cooperar, pero aun así, él no se merecía aquel castigo. Esposado en lo alto de una terraza sin poder moverse. Rose sonrió asqueada. Pagarían por ello. Pagarían por haberle abandonado como a un animal.


	9. Amargura y rencor

**Amargura y rencor**

_Meses antes del apocalipsis... _

Siempre se ha dicho, que los amigos están para lo bueno y para lo malo. Pero en una ocasión, el favor que le pidió Rachel a Rose fue ir demasiado lejos.

-¡Qué no! ¿Cómo voy a hacer eso? -preguntó Rose atónita.

Rachel sabía que lo que le pedía, no era justo, pero no tenía a nadie más. Ya había sido mala suerte que su hermana llegara ahora...

-Por favor, Rose, solo por esta noche. Yo no puedo.

Rose todavía trataba de comprender lo que su amiga le estaba pidiendo.

-¡Lo siento, Rachel! Pero... ¿Cómo voy a... a fingir que... que soy...? -la voz de Rose fue disminuyendo hasta que se convirtió en un susurro-. ¿A fingir que soy... puta?

-¡No es tan difícil! ¡Por favor! ¡Yo tengo que ir a buscar a mi hermano al aeropuerto, el maldito avión llegó antes de lo previsto y no puedo dejarlo tirado! ¡Por favor! -suplicó Rachel poniendo cara de pena.

Una cosa era ser stripper, pero otra muy distinta, era ser puta. Y aunque fuera solo por una vez... era humillante para ella.

-Rachel tendrás que buscarte a otra, porque yo...

-¡No tengo a nadie más! Las otras están ocupadas, y Eva sigue enfadada conmigo. ¡Por favor! ¡Te quedarás con los 200 dolares! ¿Qué más quieres?

-No es por el dinero... -se excusó Rose incómoda.

-¡Y te daré 300$ más! Así... ¡Podrás comprarte esas botas de channel de las que tanto hablas!

Lo había hecho, Rachel había dado en el clavo. En la mente de Rose aparecieron las botas de piel que había deseado desde hacía semanas. Sabía perfectamente que nunca podría reunir 500 dolares para comprarlas. La duda empezó a asomar por la cabeza de Rose, donde luchaba su lado consumista y su lado orgulloso.

-¡Rachel no juegues sucio! -le advirtió sospechando que terminaría cediendo.

-¡Oh, vamos! ¡Solo te tengo a ti!

Esta pensó unos instantes. ¿Por qué le pasaban esas cosas? ¿Por qué a ella? Rose se maldijo por ser tan blanda, esa actitud suya al final le traería problemas.

-Está bien... -dijo aceptando a regañadientes.

Rachel se le echó encima y le repitió infinidad de veces, lo mucho que la quería. Rose puso los ojos en blanco y negó con la cabeza. Cuando su amiga se despegó de ella, le explicó todo lo que tenía que hacer.

-Él te estará esperando en el vestíbulo, y le dices que eres una compañera mía, que yo tenía una urgencia y me substituirás. Entonces lo llevas hasta la habitación 11 y estás dos horas con él. Te da el dinero, y luego te piras.

Rose con el ceño fruncido, veía algunas lagunas.

-¿Y no se molestará cuando vea que no eres tú?

-¡No seas tonta! ¡Mírate! Eres más guapa que yo. Apuesto a que incluso lo agradecerá -dijo Rachel guiñándole un ojo.

-¿Y no se enfadarán contigo si descubren que has dejado colgado a un cliente? -volvió a preguntar Rose temiendo que descubran a Rachel.

-¡Qué va! -contestó restándole importancia a eso-. Mientras tú y ese hombre no digáis nada, nadie sabrá de este pequeño intercambio.

Rachel sonreía muy feliz, Rose por el contrario, juró que algún día le devolvería esa mala jugada.

-Al menos dime como se llama el cliente -pidió esta odiándose por haber aceptado.

-Mmm... Merle, Merle Dixon.

Rose asintió, rezando para que ese tal Merle no fuera un baboso o un degenerado.

_Meses después... _

Nunca, ni en un millón de años, hubiese imaginado que aquel hombre que se llamaba Merle Dixon terminase siendo un "amigo" suyo. Pero dadas las casualidades de la vida, volvieron a encontrarse otra vez, y por suerte, en aquella ocasión, pudieron hablar tranquilamente (algo que no hicieron en su primer encuentro). Fue irónico, su grosería y falta de tacto, atrajeron a Rose, quien afirmaba que Merle era un hombre muy interesante.

Sus quedadas, sus conversaciones, sus noches... todo eso se arremolinaba entorno a Rose, que no había pegado ojo en casi toda la noche. La imagen de Merle esposado en una terraza, aparecía una y otra vez en su mente. ¿Cómo iba a descansar sabiendo aquello? Estuvo dando vueltas toda la noche, incapaz de relajarse, y cuando se dio cuenta, ya era de madrugada.

Fastidiada, salió de su tienda e ignorando a Shane y al resto del grupo, se dirigió hasta donde estaba tendida su ropa. Recogió sus blusas y las dobló cuidadosamente. Rose miró a su alrededor. Todos estaban tan felices, tan tranquilos...

-Me gustará ver como reaccionará Daryl. Pronto se os borrará esa sonrisa de la cara.

Cuando volviese Daryl, estaba segura de que él iría a por Merle. Como esa panda de imbéciles (como les llamaba él) no querían arriesgar su pellejo, ella acompañaría a Daryl. Y no le importaba si este le decía que no necesitaba ayuda, ella tenía que ir.

Estaba tan concentrada pensando en esa idea, que el grito de Carl le hizo pegar un bote. Lori, Rick, Shane, Glenn, Jim y Dale corrieron a por él. Rose no se movió de su sitio. Siguió doblando sus blusas como si nada, y después de pensarlo detenidamente, la idea de Merle no le parecía tan descabellada. Lo único malo, es que él no estaba allí para llevarla a cabo. Pero ahora solo debía hacer una cosa; esperar a Daryl. Juntos rescatarían a Merle, volverían y saquearían el campamento. Era lo mejor. Terminó de doblar su ropa, y aguardó a que esos idiotas regresaran. Pero lo que no se esperó, fue oír la voz de Daryl, llamando a su hermano.

Una parte de Rose se alivió al ver a Daryl. En su hombro colgaban ardillas atadas a una cuerda. Al parecer era muy bueno cazando. Shane, Rick y los otros lo seguían por detrás.

-Ahora empieza lo bueno. Venga, tirad la bomba. Pensó con amargura acercándose a ellos.

Shane llamó a Daryl. Este desconcertado, preguntó qué ocurría. Shane intentó buscar las palabras adecuadas, explicando que hubo un problema.

Daryl temiéndose lo peor, preguntó si había muerto.

-No estamos seguros.

-¡Claro que no está muerto! Gritó Rose mentalmente. Odiaba que pusieran eso en duda.

El menor de los Dixon exigió saberlo.

Rick se adelantó a Shane. Al parecer él iba a ser el valiente.

-Tu hermano era un peligro para todos. Tuve que esposarlo en una terraza, a un tubo de metal, y allí sigue.

En ese momento, T-Dog apareció por detrás cargando leña.

-Por tu culpa, sigue allí. Pensó Rose mirando a T-Dog con rencor. Volvió la vista a Daryl, que parecía no dar crédito a lo que oía.

-... ¿Qué esposaste a mi hermano en una terraza, y lo dejaste allí?

Rick asintió. Rose supo que Daryl iba a explotar en cualquier momento. Y como era de esperar, este lanzó con rabia las ardillas contra Rick. Shane lo bloqueó y lo tiró al suelo. Rápidamente, Daryl sacó un cuchillo, intentando agredirles. Entre los dos policías lo inmovilizaron, Rick le quitó el cuchillo y Shane lo agarró por el cuello. Rose se acercó a ellos indignada.

-¡Soltadlo!

Shane la ignoró. Rick se arrodilló frente a Daryl y le pidió si podían hablar del tema tranquilos. Al fin, Daryl cedió.

-... Tu hermano no sabe trabajar en equipo con los demás...

T-Dog intervino, alegando que Rick no tenía la culpa. Él tenía la llave y se le cayó. Explicó como puso un candado para que los caminantes no entraran en la terraza. Pero aquello no le hizo sentirse mejor a Daryl, y tampoco a Rose.

-¡Al diablo todos! Decidme donde está, para ir a buscarle.

Rick se ofreció a ir con él. Eso pilló desprevenida a Rose, quien había jurado que nadie arriesgaría su vida por Merle.

Minutos más tarde, Shane le reprochaba a Rick su decisión de ir a rescatar a Merle. Rose no entendía a que venía tanto jaleo. Era lo correcto. Rick estaba siendo racional y coherente, algo que Shane había perdido desde hacia mucho.

-¿Por qué arriesgarás tu vida por un gilipollas como Merle Dixon?

Apunto estuvo de ir hacia Shane, y pegarle una bofetada, pero se contuvo. Daryl le señaló con mirada amenazadora.

-...Merle Dixon... -dijo Shane como si su sola mención fuese algo desagradable-. No te daría un vaso de agua aunque te murieras de sed.

Rick expuso sus razones para ir a buscarlo. Ignorando las quejas de su compañero. Rose estaba que echaba humo. Había considerado a Shane un verdadero compañero, en quien poder confiar, incluso plantearse la idea de pedirle consejo cuando lo necesitase, pero ahora, Rose creía que Shane solo era un imbécil que se creía el líder de todos y que esperaba que sus órdenes fuesen acatadas sin rechistar.

-¡Oh, no me jodas! -exclamó Glenn al ver la mirada de Rick.

Rose volvió a realidad. ¿Qué se había perdido? Miró a Glenn y después a Rick... Era lo que creía que era. Realmente aquel hombre la sorprendía. Estaba convenciendo a Glenn para que fuera con ellos. Al parecer, era todo lo contrario a Shane. ¿Y esos dos tipos eran amigos?

Todavía pasmada, escuchó como T-Dog también se ofreció voluntario para ir.

-Mi día mejora por momentos ¿no? -comentó irónicamente Daryl limpiando las flechas.

-¿Qué? ¿Remordimientos? ¿Te sientes culpable? Rose puso cara de asco. Más le valía a T-Dog regresar a por Merle. Este no tenía por que pagar la estupidez de T-Dog. Dejar caer una llave... ¡Pero qué imbécil!

Shane, como de costumbre, seguía quejándose. Rose nunca había tenido tantas ganas de pegarle a alguien. Se lo estaba ganando a pulso.

La conversación se desvió al tema de una bolsa llena de armas en medio de las calles de Atlanta. Mientras hablaban entre ellos, Rose fue hacia Daryl.

-Ve con cuidado -le advirtió muy seria.

Daryl sabía perfectamente, que él y Rose eran los únicos que querían a Merle de vuelta.

-Tranquila, regresaré con él -respondió subiéndose al camión.

-No tardes mucho.

Daryl asintió. Rose se frotó los brazos preocupada. Había tenido la esperanza de ir con él a Atlanta. Pero en vista de la gran cooperación por parte de Rick, Glenn y T-Dog, el plan de Rose se esfumó. Ni siquiera se molestó en preguntar si también podía ir, solo conseguiría que se riesen de ella.

Rick, Glenn, T-Dog subieron al camión y se pusieron en marcha, bajo la mirada de desaprobación de Lori. Rose rezó para que Merle volviera, tal y como le prometió Daryl.


	10. El precio a pagar

**El precio a pagar**

Después de la partida de Daryl junto a Rick, Glenn y T-Dog, el día transcurrió con normalidad... al menos para Rose. Porque Ed no podía decir lo mismo. Rose no había estado durante el incidente, pero viendo regresar Ed sangrando por la nariz y con el ojo morado, fue fácil deducir que ocurrió.

Lo que no entendía, era como Carol le seguía a ciegas, sin molestarse a pensar en lo infeliz que era al lado de su marido.

Que hipócritas eran. Detestaban a Merle por su conducta violenta, pero al mismo tiempo, dejaban que desgraciados como Ed siguieran en el grupo como si nada. En opinión de Rose, Shane había tardado demasiado en darle a Ed su merecido. Incluso la paliza se le hacía poca cosa. Ella hubiera dejado que los caminantes le mordieran por ser tan miserable.

Pero Ed, no fue el único problema. Hubo otra más. Jim, con quien Rose no había cruzado ni una palabra desde que llegó al campamento, cavaba sin cesar y sin saber el motivo.

Rose apostó a que empezaba a perder la cabeza. Después de hablar con él, y ver que este no entraba en razón, Shane lo ató a un árbol para que se tranquilizara.

Tanto Lori, como Dale y Shane se ocuparon de Jim, pero Rose no sentía la necesidad de hacer lo mismo. Aunque perteneciera al campamento, para ella era un completo desconocido. Aquel no era su problema.

Llegó la noche, y gracias a lo que habían pescado Amy y Andrea, pudieron cenar como Dios manda. Dale contaba algo de un reloj, todos parecían estar pendientes de cada palabra, pero Rose escuchaba a medias, su atención estaba centrada en degustar la cena. Al terminar su relato, Amy comentó lo raro que era Dale.

Todos rieron, Rose sonrió, era muy cierto.

No supo a ciencia cierta como pasó, pero después de oír el grito de Amy, Rose estaba agachada junto a Lori detrás de Shane, quien disparaba a los caminantes que iban hacia ellos. Carol abrazó a Sophie, igual que Lori con Carl. Esta estaba pegada a la espalda de Shane, y Rose sujetando el brazo de Carol, la arrastró hasta Shane.

-¡Seguidme!

Rose lo recordaba perfectamente. Era la misma situación que había vivido días atrás. Rose vio como muchos caían mordidos por los caminantes. Miranda llevaba a sus hijos y corría asustada. Rose echó una ojeada hacia atrás; no había ningún caminante cerca de la caravana. Apiñados entre ellos, se acercaron a ella. Pronto, los disparos se multiplicaron. Rose miró por todos lados. Shane y Dale eran los únicos que llevaban armas. ¿Habrían regresado Daryl y los demás?

Oyó la voz de Rick llamar a su mujer e hijo. Eran ellos. Rose vio a Daryl cargando la escopeta.

Dispararon a los últimos caminantes y Rose corrió hacia Daryl. Este bajo la mirada, intuyendo lo que le preguntaría. Cuando esta estuvo delante de él, no pudo evitar preguntar algo obvio.

-¿Estás bien?

Su respiración estaba acelerada y seguía asustada, pero había salido ilesa de aquel ataque de caminantes. Daryl asintió a su pregunta.

-Ven -le indicó este seriamente.

Rose confundida, observó a su alrededor.

-¿Dónde está Merle? -preguntó buscándole con la mirada.

Daryl no le respondió, y bruscamente le agarró el brazo y la arrastró lejos del resto.

-¡Daryl! ¡¿Dónde está?! -gritó Rose deshaciéndose de su agarre.

Este se volvió hacia ella.

-No estaba -respondió evitando mirarla.

-¿Cómo que no estaba? -volvió a preguntar cada vez más alterada-. Daryl, ¿Dónde está Merle?

-Se cortó la mano con la sierra, cuando llegamos a la terraza, solo encontramos su mano -explicó con pesar-. Seguimos el rastro de sangre, pero tuvimos un altercado y no pudimos buscarlo.

Rose observaba a Daryl horrorizada mientras negaba lo que acababa de oír. Un gran peso cayó encima de ella y llevándose las manos a la cabeza, sus ojos empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas.

-No puede ser -susurró conteniendo el llanto-. No... No es verdad...

Daryl hubiese deseado darle la razón, pero no había nada que hacer. Los hechos eran los hechos. Este veía como Rose trataba en vano de no llorar, y una vez más, no supo que hacer al respecto. No tenía ninguna palabra de consuelo para ella, aunque con lo suyo ya le era suficiente.

Un silencio incómodo llenó el entorno. Solo se oían los lamentos de Andrea y llena de rabia, Rose observó con indiferencia los cuerpos caídos. La vida había castigado a los integrantes del grupo. Ese era el precio a pagar por abandonar a Merle.

A la mañana siguiente, todos parecían muy cansados. Hicieron una gran hoguera para quemar los cuerpos de los caminantes. Andrea seguía junto a Amy, quien todavía no se había transformado en caminante. Daryl, Jim y Morales cargaban los cuerpos de los que habían pertenecido al campamento, en el otro extremo de la hoguera; a ellos los enterrarían.

-¡Os lo habías buscado! -gruñó Daryl con desdén-. Disteis por muerto a mi hermano... ¡Os lo merecíais!

Este al pasar junto a Rose, se sorprendió al ver que ella asentía ante sus palabras. Agradeció aquel gesto. Solo ella comprendía como se sentía.

Pero la tranquilidad en el campamento duró muy poco. Jacqui descubrió que habían mordido a Jim y discutieron que hacer con él. Rose no intervino en la conversación, a pesar de que Daryl tenía razón. Lo quisieran o no, Jim ya estaba infectado. Era estúpido dejarle vivir, solo prolongarían su sufrimiento.

Rick puso la esperanza en el Centro de Control de Epidemias, insistiendo en que quizás siga operando y encuentren la cura para Jim. Rose creyó haber oído bastante.

-¡Eh, Daryl!

Este no dijo nada. Interpretando su silencio como un "habla", Rose reveló sus verdaderas intenciones.

-Creo que deberíamos irnos. Solo vinimos aquí para poder saquearlos, y... como Merle ya no está... no tiene sentido que nos quedemos.

Por un lado, Rose estaba en lo cierto. Daryl había sospechado de las intenciones de su hermano desde un buen comienzo, pero ahora...

-Tú vete si quieres... yo me quedo.

Su respuesta dejó con la boca abierta a Rose. ¿Por qué quería quedarse? Ir con ese grupo solo les retrasaría.

-Pero Daryl...

-Ya me has oído -dijo este con brusquedad-. Si quieres irte, adelante, ahí tienes la carretera.

Y dicho eso, se marchó lejos de ella. Rose no entendía su decisión de permanecer allí. Y aunque hubiese querido, no podía marcharse sola, era absurdo. No sobreviviría ni dos días.

Luego de enterrar los cuerpos, el grupo se volvió a reunir. Para sorpresa de todos, Shane respaldó la idea de Rick. Rose seguía sin ver con buenos ojos, que la proposición de Rick fuese la mejor opción. Pero con Daryl en su contra, no podía hacer nada.

Por la mañana, estaban todos listos para partir. La familia Morales decidió dejarlos e irse a reunir con sus restantes familiares. Aquello le hizo pensar a Rose en sus padres. Cada vez era menor la esperanza de creer que estaban vivos. Pero ahora, debía de cuidar de si misma.

Subió a la camioneta de Daryl, y dejaron atrás el que había sido su refugio. Nunca había temido tanto por su vida, como en aquellos días. ¿Sería algún sitio seguro? Cargando sus miedos a cuestas, se sumió en un mar de incertidumbre.


	11. Desaparecer en la oscuridad

**Desaparecer en la oscuridad**

La RV de Dale no aguantó mucho. A mitad de camino, tuvieron que detenerse. Y además, Jim le pidió a Rick que lo dejaran ahí.

-¿Dejarlo aquí y largarnos? -preguntó Shane como si no diese crédito-. Yo no podría vivir con eso.

Rose lo fulminó con la mirada. Ahora ese cretino sí se preocupaba por los demás. Finalmente, respetaron la decisión de Jim, y lo colocaron bajo un árbol. Se despidieron de él, y se pusieron en marcha, rumbo al Control de Epidemias.

Daryl y Rose seguían callados. No habían hablado en todo el viaje, y tampoco tenían intención de hacerlo. Esta no entendía por que Daryl le había hablado de aquella forma antes. Nunca lo había visto tan frío. Apenada, observó por la ventanilla como el día oscurecía poco a poco.

Una hora y media después, llegaron a la ciudad donde se encontraba el CDC. Nada más pisar el suelo, un hedor putrefacto llegó a ellos. El olor a muerto y descomposición marearon a Rose, quien tuvo que taparse con el brazo para no vomitar allí mismo. Los demás hicieron lo mismo. En silencio, siguieron a Rick que iba el primero. Juntos llegaron hasta la entrada del edificio. Llamaron a la puerta, pero nadie contestó.

-¡Caminantes! -exclamó Daryl apuntando con su ballesta al caminante que se acercaba a ellos.

Rose empezó a alarmarse, y no fue la única.

-No podemos estar en la ciudad cuando oscurezca -dijo Lori.

Sin ninguna salida, se dirigieron a los coches.

-La cámara se ha movido -dijo Rick de repente.

Shane le quiso quitar esa idea de la cabeza. Rose se mantenía detrás de Daryl, viendo como los caminantes se acercaban a cada segundo. Rick seguía insistiendo, y aporreando la puerta. Si no hacían algo pronto morirían...

Cuando ya por fin, Shane consiguió arrastrar a Rick a la fuerza, la puerta se abrió ante la sorpresa de todos.

Entraron en el edificio y un hombre salió del fondo apuntándolos. Tanto Rick como los otros alzaron sus armas.

-¿Qué es lo que queréis? -preguntó el extraño.

-Una oportunidad -contestó Rick.

El extraño terminó cediendo a cambio de un análisis de cada uno. Cerraron las puertas y se encaminaron hacia el ascensor. Una vez bajo tierra, el doctor Edwin Jenner, que es como se llamaba, los condujo hasta una sala donde, por lo visto, él era el único que había sobrevivido. Tras hacer los análisis, Jenner los invitó a cenar.

Rose realmente se sentía muy a gusto. Parecía que hubieran pasado años desde que había tomado vino, y el que bebía ahora, le sabía a gloria. Brindaron por Jenner, agradecidos por aquella cena. Pero Shane terminó con las risas, preguntando el por que estaba Jenner solo.

Este explicó como muchos se fueron con sus familias, o como otros escaparon o se suicidaron.

-Yo seguí trabajando, esperando hacer algo útil.

Glenn le dijo a Shane, lo que Rose pensaba en aquel momento.

-Tío eres un aguafiestas ¿sabes?

Después de cenar, Jenner los llevó a las habitaciones y les informó de que podían ducharse, pero usando poca agua caliente. Rose creyó que aquello era un milagro. No había tenido una ducha decente desde hacía semanas.

Dentro de la ducha, sonrió al ver como el agua caía por su cuerpo. Se estaba tan bien... deseó quedarse allí todo el rato que quisiese, pero sabía que no podía.

Cogió una toalla, y se dirigió a su habitación. Se peinó y se vistió. Cuando estuvo lista, se armó de valor y fue hacia la habitación de Daryl.

Rose quería hablar con él. Quizás no era el mejor momento para tener una charla, pero no podía esperar más. Quería saber si había hecho algo malo. No quería estar distante con él, bastante tenía con que Daryl no la mirase a la cara cuando hablaban. Nerviosa, llamó a su puerta y al no oír respuesta, abrió la puerta tímidamente.

-¿Qué? -preguntó Daryl al verla allí de pie.

-Quería hablar contigo -contestó intentando no aparentar nerviosa.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te sientes sola ahora que no está Merle? -quiso saber con brusquedad.

-¿Cómo? -preguntó confundida.

-No soy estúpido, sé para que querías a Merle.

-¿De qué hablas?

-¡De qué eres una zorra! ¡Solo te interesaba Merle para tu propio beneficio! -exclamó sin poder contenerse.

-No te atrevas a...

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Acaso es mentira? ¡Usabas a Merle a tu antojo! -le gritó sintiendo como su enfado crecía cada vez más.

-¡No!

-¡Claro que sí! Desde vuestro primer encuentro, que perseguiste a Merle, y el muy imbécil te siguió como a un perro.

-¡No hables de lo que no sabes! -gritó Rose consternada.

-¡Sé perfectamente de lo que hablo! El muy hijo de puta vio una oportunidad de oro para poder seguir follando contigo.

-Tú no lo conoces...

-¡Eres tú quien no lo conoce! -le espetó, odiando a Rose por ser tan ingenua-. Crees que es un tipo agradable y bueno... pues te diré... que Merle es el mayor gilipollas de la Tierra. No sabes nada de él. ¿Crees que te trata igual a ti que a los demás? No... ¿Te dijo alguna vez que estuvo en la cárcel? ¿Te dijo que le rompió todos los dientes a un tío? ¿O qué estuvo metido en las drogas desde los catorce años? ...Merle es un capullo, eso es lo que es.

Rose estaba al borde del llanto. Y aunque lo que contase Daryl fuese cierto, hubo algo que no cambió para ella.

-Pero a mí no me ha dado razones para odiarle.

Y sin mirarlo, salió corriendo de su habitación. Daryl tenía demasiada rabia dentro, y para poder calmarse, siguió bebiendo maldiciendo a Rose y su estúpida inocencia.

Esta cerró la puerta de su habitación, y sentándose en el suelo, lloró en silencio. Las palabras de Daryl le habían desgarrado. Eso era lo que pensaba de ella. Que solo era una puta, egoísta y aprovechada. Si él supiese... si tan solo supiera lo mucho que le quería. Aceptando desde un principio que él no sentía nada por ella, se refugió en Merle. Sabía que lo que hizo no estuvo bien. Y pensándolo detenidamente, era ella quien lo llamaba y le pedía que viniera a por ella. Pero... No quería estar sola. Eso era todo.

Sin embargo, ahora ya no tenía arreglo. Lo había fastidiado todo, y Daryl la odiaba. Lloró ahogando gritos de rabia, y recordando una y otra vez, sus duras palabras; "De qué eres una zorra", "Usabas a Merle a tu antojo", "Eres tú quien no lo conoce".

Aquella era la imagen que tenía Daryl de ella. La imagen que tuvo de ella todo ese tiempo.

A oscuras, siguió contra la puerta, acurrucada y abrazada a si misma. Solo tenía ganas de llorar y de desaparecer en aquella oscuridad.


	12. Una oportunidad para vivir

**Una oportunidad para vivir**

Rose pasó mala noche. Se despertaba entre horas y no podía volverse a dormir pasada otra hora. Y cuando llegó la mañana, sintió como si no hubiera dormido ni dos horas. Cansada y con dolor de cabeza se dirigió al baño. Cuando se vio reflejada en el espejo, se horrorizó. Tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados, y junto con las ojeras, le daban un aspecto horrible.

No podía salir de ese modo. Tendría que esperar en su habitación hasta que el hinchazón de sus ojos bajara. Volvió a su habitación y se sentó en la cama. No quería encontrarse con Daryl. No podía mirarle a la cara después de lo de anoche. Se avergonzaba de si misma, y aunque le doliese reconocerlo, él tenía razón.

Tras terminar el desayuno, el cual Rose no asistió, todos fueron guiados por Jenner hasta la sala donde estuvieron anoche. Jenner les explicó el proceso que se llevaba a cabo, cuando una persona era mordida por un caminante. Todos parecían atentos a su explicación, todos menos Rose. En aquel instante, no le importaba en absoluto que se activara solo el cerebelo cuando uno moría mordido por un caminante, o que los recuerdos y la esencia de la persona desapareciera cuando se transformaban en caminantes. En otras circunstancias, le habría parecido muy interesante, pero dado su estado actual, aquello no le decía nada.

Acabada la explicación, algunos como Carol, Lori, Daryl y Dale volvieron a las habitaciones, Rose hizo lo mismo. Seguía agotada, y quería echarse un rato en la cama para poder dormir. Entró en su habitación y se metió en la cama, deseando poder descansar.

Apunto estuvo de caer dormida, cuando notó algo extraño. ¿Se había parado el aire? Se levantó para encender la luz, pero el interruptor no iba. Extrañada, lo intentó varias veces. Salió de su habitación y vio como Carol le preguntaba a Jenner, por que las luces y el aire se habían apagado.

-La energía se usa para lo prioritario -contestó Jenner.

-¿El aire no es prioritario? -preguntó Dale.

Aquello no le gustaba a Rose. Ocurría algo, y no era bueno.

-... La zona cinco se está cerrando.

Siguieron a Jenner queriendo saber más. Este llegó hasta la sala donde se encontraban los ordenadores.

-Jenner, ¿Qué está pasando? -exigió saber Rick.

-El sistema ha cortado los usos no esenciales de la energía, mantendrá encendidos los ordenadores hasta el último momento... lo hace cuando el reloj se acerca a la media hora -después de una pausa siguió-. Fueron los franceses... ellos siguieron hasta el final.

-¿Y qué pasó? -preguntó Jacqui.

-Lo mismo que está pasando aquí, se quedaron sin energía...

Rick ordenó lo que Rose estaba pidiendo a gritos.

-Nos vamos de aquí ¡ya!

Cuando todos dieron media vuelta, sonó una alarma. El ordenador habló:

-_30 minutos para descontaminación. _

-¡Ya habéis oído a Rick, coged todo, vamos, venga! -gritó Shane.

-¡Corred! -exclamó T-Dog.

La puerta por la que habían entrado, se cerró automáticamente. Daryl corrió a por Jenner.

-¡Hijo de puta!

Shane y T-Dog lo detuvieron. Rick ordenó a Jenner que abriera la puerta. Pero este contestó que era imposible, que todas las salidas estaban cerradas, controladas por el ordenador. Por lo que él no podía abrirlas.

Asustada más que nunca. Rose se preguntó que quería aquello de "descontaminación".

-¡¿Qué pasará dentro de 28 minutos?! -preguntó Rick nervioso.

Jenner no contestó. Por el contrario, desvió el tema diciéndoles que los protegían de epidemias que podían asolar media nación. Jenner explicó que en caso terrorista, se desplegaban los ETAIS para impedir fugas de microorganismos.

-¿Ha dicho ETAIS? -preguntó Rick sin entender.

Jenner le pidió al ordenador que definiera ese termino.

-"_Los ETAIS o explosivos térmicos de alto impulso consisten en la ignición de aerosoles en dos fases, lo que produce una explosión más potente y duradera que la de cualquier otro explosivo, salvo el de las bombas atómicas._.."

Rose no escuchó más. Iban a morir. Todos.

-Convierte el aire en fuego... no hay dolor... es el fin de los pesares, de la pena y el dolor.

Después de asimilar lo que lo dicho por el ordenador, Daryl se dirigió a la puerta echando humo.

-¡Abra la puta puerta!

Tanto él como Shane arremetían contra la puerta con hachas, pero esta no se abrió. Tanto Sophie, como Carol lloraban, y Lori parecía incapaz de hablar. Dale le reprochó a Jenner su decisión de dejarlos encerrados. Él se justificó, afirmando que aquello era más sencillo.

Rose estaba sumida en una lucha interna. En parte Jenner tenía razón, la vida allí fuera solo les llevaría a una muerta lenta y brutal. Allí morirían sin dolor.

-¡Su cabeza no!

El grito de Daryl le hizo alzar la vista. Este tenía el hacha en alto a punto de clavársela a Jenner. Rick, Dale y T-Dog lo pararon a tiempo.

-No hay esperanza... nunca la hubo.

Carol lloraba abrazando a su hija. Rose sabía lo que le esperaba fuera, pero Jenner no tenía ningún derecho a decidir por ellos. Shane cargando un arma, fue directo a él.

-Abra la puerta, o le vuelo los sesos ¿entendido?

En un arrebato de ira, Shane disparó a los ordenadores. Rose agachada, vio como Rick le quitaba el arma y lo tiraba al suelo. Rick manteniéndose firme, dijo que Jenner mentía. Que sí había esperanza y que por eso él siguió investigando. Este respondió que lo hizo por su mujer.

Daryl, quien no se daba por vencido, continuó arremetiendo el hacha contra la puerta. Aunque fuera inútil. Rick siguió hablando con Jenner intentando persuadirlo. Si mujer no había podido encontrar la solución, al menos ellos lo intentarían.

-Las puertas de arriba están cerradas y no puedo abrirlas -dijo Jenner finalmente.

Yendo al ordenador, abrió la puerta con un código.

-¡Vamos! -gritó Daryl.

Rose dudó durante unos segundos. Aquella era la vía fácil, la solución más rápida. Pero recordó lo que Daryl le dijo la vez que quiso suicidarse. Él no tenía nada ni nadie, y seguía adelante solamente luchando contra todo. Aquel era un buen momento para saber si era capaz de seguir adelante solo luchando, sin tener ningún motivo. Estaba dolida, agotada tanto físicamente como mentalmente, y sabía que huyendo de allí, sufriría más. Pero no quería morir todavía. Quería ser fuerte y luchar.

Decidida, corrió junto con los demás. Habían pasado la puerta, pero Jacqui no quería irse. Tampoco Andrea.

-Marchaos, corred -les dijo Dale.

Obedeciendo, corrieron hacia el piso de arriba. Subieron las escaleras y llegaron hasta la entrada principal. Como había dicho Jenner, las puertas estaban cerradas. Con las hachas, Daryl y Shane intentaron romper el cristal de las ventanas, pero no sirvió de nada. T-Dog usó una silla, pero fue en vano. Shane disparó contra el cristal, pero tampoco sirvió.

Carol llamó a Rick y sacó una granada de su bolso. Al parecer, después de lavarle la ropa, se había quedado con la granada.

-¡Cuidado!

Todos retrocedieron y se agacharon al suelo. Rose se tapó los oídos. Segundos después, Rick corrió hacia ellos y la granada explotó. El cristal se hizo pedazos. Sin perder tiempo, salieron por la ventana y corrieron a los coches, no sin antes matar a unos cuantos caminantes que había alrededor.

Ros y Daryl subieron a la camioneta. Solo era cuestión de segundos que explotara el edificio. Vio como Dale y Andrea corrían hacia ellos.

-¡Agáchate! -gritó Daryl.

Esta se tapó los oídos y se agachó. Daryl agachado a su lado la observaba, pero esta no se dio cuenta, había cerrado los ojos. La explosión llegó, y el suelo tembló bajo sus pies. Rose se tambaleó un poco, Daryl le sostuvo con una mano. Cuando ya no quedó nada del edificio, Rose levantó el rostro, se percató de que Daryl tenía una mano puesta en su hombro. Ella lo miró confusa, y este la apartó de inmediato. Evitando su mirada, arrancó la camioneta.

Rose miraba a Daryl de reojo, gracias a él, había decidido huir con el resto y no quedarse en el CDC. Las cosas estaban mal entre ellos, pero no por eso, tenía que rendirse. Una cosa era estar dolida con él, y otra muy distinta, renunciar a vivir. Daryl le había pedido que luchara, y ella lucharía contra todo.


	13. Reflexión y perdón

**Reflexión y perdón**

Atlanta no era segura. Debían moverse y cuanto antes mejor. Su próximo destino era Fort Benning, a 200km de la capital. Era increíble como el grupo se había reducido tanto en tan pocos días. Amy, Ed, Jim, Jacqui, Merle... ¿Quién sería el siguiente? Aquello era como una lotería. Rose estuvo convencida de que aquella incertidumbre, esa duda, ese miedo de no saber si mañana podía estar muerta, le acompañaría siempre y tendría que aprender a vivir con ella. Pero no podía quejarse, era lo que había escogido.

Decidieron desplazarse solo con la RV de Dale, un coche, y la moto de Daryl. Queriendo evitar a Daryl, pensó en ir en la caravana de Dale, pero en ella iban Shane, Andrea, Glenn y T-Dog. Y en el coche iban Rick, Lori, Carl, Carol y Sophie. Sin mucho entusiasmo, se dirigió a Daryl, quien estaba montado ya en la moto.

-No queda sitio para mí -dijo señalando la caravana y el coche-. ¿Puedo...?

Daryl no dijo nada, pero hizo un gesto con la cabeza, indicándole que subiera. Agradecida, se subió a la moto. Listos para partir, pusieron marcha a Fort Benning.

Rose no podía negar, que le era incómodo tener las manos en la cintura de Daryl, por lo que intentaba mantener el mayor espacio posible entre ellos

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que se toparon con la carretera abarrotada de coches. Echándoles una ojeada, Rose vio como dentro de ellos había cadáveres en estado de descomposición. No era un entorno agradable.

Con cuidado, pasaron entre los coches pero el la RV no aguantó más. Daryl detuvo su moto. Rose se bajó de ella y lo mismo hicieron los otros. La caravana echaba humo.

-Se ha ido al garete -dijo Dale malhumorado.

Por suerte no estaban en medio de la nada, en esos coches podía haber muchas cosas. T-Dog se ofreció para sacar combustible

-Echad un vistazo, y coged lo que podáis -dijo este.

El grupo se dispersó y Rose fue en busca de agua y algo de comida, era lo prioritario. Sin alejarse demasiado, miró en un par de coches, pero no encontró nada. Sin rendirse se dispuso a seguir buscando, pero entonces, Rick venía hacia donde estaban ella, Lori y Carol. Alarmado, les indicó que se escondieron debajo de los coches. Rápidamente, Rose se escondió debajo del coche que tenía más cerca temiendo lo peor. Con el corazón latiéndole a mil, aguardó y al cabo de unos segundos, escuchó los gruñidos y vio como los caminantes pasaban por su lado, a menos de un metro. Rezó para que no la descubrieran. Intuyó que sería una horda de caminantes, pero no sabían que viajaban en grupo. Lo cual dificulta mucho las cosas, aunque tuviesen a Rick, a Shane, a Daryl... ¡Daryl! Su corazón dio un vuelco. ¿Dónde estaría? Desde allí podía ver a Lori y a Carol escondidas en el coche que tenía delante, pero él... Rezó para que hubiese tenido tiempo a esconderse.

Tras permanecer con el corazón en un puño, dejó de oír los pasos de los caminantes. Por precaución, permaneció unos segundos más. Al ver que Carol y Lori salían de los coches, ella las imitó. Carol corrió pero Lori la detuvo. ¿Qué había pasado? Todos se acercaron a Carol que lloraba llamando a su hija. Daryl se les unió y Rose aliviada, sonrió al verle. Este la miró, pero al ver que ella también lo miraba, esquivó su mirada incómodo.

-¿Qué ha pasado? -preguntó Shane.

-Dos caminantes perseguían a Sophie, Rick fue tras ella -explicó Lori tratando de calmar a Carol.

No les quedó más remedio que esperar a que Rick volviera con Sophie. Rose estaba preocupada. No podían quedarse allí mucho tiempo, si aparecía otra horda de caminantes... Prefirió no pensarlo.

Minutos después, volvió Rick. Sophie no iba con él. Llamó a Shane, a Glenn y a Daryl para que le acompañasen. Carol lloró aún más. Pidió a los demás que permanecieran allí, y se llevó a los otros. Rose deseó que encontraran pronto a Sophie.

Pasados quince minutos, Shane y Glenn regresaron. Shane les aconsejó que continuaran saqueando los coches y apartándolos de la carretera para poder continuar con el viaje. Rose preocupada por Daryl, abrió la puerta de un coche y empezó a buscar en el. Intentó soportar el hedor que desprendía el cadáver y cual fue su sorpresa al ver que en el cinturón de aquella persona había una pistola. Con cuidado, sacó la pistola y la observó detenidamente. ¿Tendría munición? Sacó el cargador y vio que había trece balas. Se guardó la pistola en el pantalón y la cubrió con su blusa. Si aquel hombre se llevó la pistola, quizás también habría llevado más munición. Registró el maletero pero solo había una maleta con ropa. Abrió la guantera y encontró una caja, en ella había más de treinta balas. Sonriendo, la sacó de allí y disimuladamente se dirigió hacia la moto de Daryl. Sin que nadie la viese, depositó la caja en una de las mochilas que llevaba consigo la moto.

El día iba oscureciendo y Daryl y Rick seguían sin aparecer. Rose empezaba a impacientarse. Carol seguía de pie observando el bosque por el que Sophie había huido. Oyó como Andrea le reclamaba a Dale que le devolviera su pistola. Al parecer no querían que llevaran armas por el momento. Rose debía tener cuidado. No podía sacarla a no ser que fuera en caso de extrema necesidad.

-Ahí vienen -dijo Glenn.

Rick y Daryl se dirigían a ellos, sin Sophie. Todos fueron hacia Carol, que parecía apunto de desplomarse.

-Volveremos cuando amanezca -informó Rick.

Carol desesperada, alegó que no podían dejar a Sophie vagar por el bosque de noche. Daryl dijo que sería inútil buscarla de noche.

-Hay que hacerlo de forma organizada, Daryl conoce los bosques perfectamente, le he pedido que nos dirija.

Carol se asustó aún más al ver sangre en la ropa de Daryl. Rick le dijo que mataron a un caminante. Carol parecía a punto de desmayarse. A Rose no le hizo ninguna gracia aquella noticia. Carol le reprochó a Rick su decisión de dejarla escondida sola en el bosque. Rose creyó que Rick no habría podido actuar mejor. En verdad, Rose veía poco probable que Sophie siguiera con vida después del amanecer, pero siempre había una pequeña esperanza de que no fuera así.

A la mañana siguiente, se repartieron las armas que Carl encontró en un coche. No eran pistolas, sino cuchillos y hachas. Era la mejor opción, hacer ruido era lo último que necesitaban.

-Id en silencio y en alerta, mantened la distancia entre vosotros, pero siempre a la vista del resto -dijo Rick.

Rose observó su machete. Nunca había sujetado uno. Pero tal y como estaban las cosas, era una herramienta indispensable para sobrevivir. Acordaron que Dale y T-Dog se quedarían en la carretera, mientras que los demás irían en busca de Sophie.

Con Daryl al mando, se adentraron en el bosque con sigilo. Encontraron una tienda de campaña, pero dentro de ella solo había un cadáver. Oyeron el sonido de unas campanas. Guiándose por el sonido, llegaron a una pequeña ermita. No había campanario, era una grabación. Carol entró en la ermita. Rick y Carl hicieron lo mismo. Lori y Shane discutían y Andrea iba por su cuenta. Rose y Daryl se quedaron solos. Nerviosa, esta miró en todas direcciones menos a Daryl. Él mantenía la vista bajada. No se habían quedado a solas desde el CDC, y su conversación no es que hubiera sido muy agradable. No podían seguir evitándose, pero Daryl no parecía tener intención de que las cosas cambiaran entre ellos. A pesar de que lo conocía poco, sabía que si ella no hablaba, él no lo haría.

-Daryl.

Este hubiera deseado que no le llamara, hablar con ella siempre le incomodaba, y más desde su último encuentro. Levantó la vista y se preguntó que querría.

-Solo quería decirte que... -su voz se fue apagando, pero tenía que continuar-... Lo siento. Tenías razón en todo lo que dijiste, y a estas alturas... lamento que no pueda hacer nada al respecto... solo pedirte disculpas.

Aquello cogió a Daryl desprevenido. Aunque no hubo ninguna señal de expresión en su rostro, por dentro estaba muy sorprendido.

A Rose le hubiera gustado que Daryl fuera más hablador, pero supuso que pedía imposibles.

-Solo era eso -dijo mirando el suelo.

¿Por qué no podía comportarse con normalidad? Mirarle a la cara y hablarle como si nada, en vez de esconder la cara.

-Está olvidado.

Una sonrisa apareció en sus labios. Daryl la observó de reojo y aquella sonrisa le puso más incómodo todavía. Para ser exactos, su sola presencia le ponía nervioso.

Esperaron a los otros sin decirse nada. Rose, mientras observaba fijamente la ermita, llegó a una conclusión; odiaba los silencios que se interponían entre ella y Daryl.


	14. ¿Es por mí?

**¿Es por mí?**

Shane y Rick acordaron seguir buscando por aquella zona, Daryl guiaría a los demás hasta la carretera. Se pusieron en marcha, y dejaron a los dos policías atrás. Carl decidió quedarse con su padre y Shane. Volvieron al bosque por el cual habían venido y en medio del camino oyeron un disparo. Aquello desconcertó al grupo, pero no se pararon a averiguar que había sido. Minutos después, Lori seguía preocupada por el disparo que habían oído. Andrea consoló a Carol. Rose era consciente de que no podía saber hasta que punto sufría Carol. Perder a un hijo... Realmente era algo horrible.

-Todos rezamos contigo, por si te vale de algo -dijo Andrea.

Rose asintió. Y aunque no fuera creyente, y las probabilidades fueran cada vez menores, deseó que Sophie siguiera con vida.

-Te diré de lo que vale -interrumpió Daryl acercándose a Carol-. ¡De nada en absoluto! Lo de rezar es una perdida de tiempo... Porque encontraremos a esa niña y estará bien. ¿Soy el único positivo aquí? ¡Joder!

Rose quedó tan impresionada que si no hubiera visto a Daryl decir aquello delante suyo, no lo hubiera creído. Carol también parecía muy sorprendida. Daryl reanudó la marcha, y juntos siguieron el camino.

Pero no llevaban ni diez minutos cuando un caminante atacó a Andrea de improvisto. Corrieron a ayudarla, pero de pronto, salió una mujer montada en un caballo que derribó al caminante.

-¿Lori?¿Lori Grimes? -preguntó la joven.

-Yo soy Lori.

-Me envía Rick, tienes que venir. Han disparado a Carl. Aún está vivo, pero tienes que venir ya mismo.

Sin preguntar, Lori se subió al caballo. Daryl protestó. La joven les dijo que fueran a la granja, que solo estaba a tres kilómetros de allí. Sin perder el tiempo, Lori y la chica se fueron montadas en el caballo y se alejaron.

Aquello fue tan inesperado, que Rose tardó en comprender lo que había sucedido. La cosa se complicaba. Sophie desaparecida y Carl herido de gravedad. La suerte no parecía estar de su parte.

Regresaron a la carretera, y como era de esperar, Dale quedó tan sorprendido como ellos. Debatieron la opción de ir hasta la granja. Pero Carol no estuvo de acuerdo. Si Sophie volvía y no encontraba nadie allí... Daryl se ofreció a quedarse en la caravana y dejar provisiones para Sophie si regresaba.

-Si la caravana se queda, yo también -dijo Dale.

Carol les agradeció que permanecieran allí. Andrea y Rose decidieron quedarse también. Sin Daryl, ella no iba a ninguna parte. Glenn se les unió, pero Dale se negó. Tenía que ir a la granja y saber que estaba pasando, además de que T-Dog necesitaba ser curado, el corte que se había hecho durante la horda de caminantes era grave. Daryl al oír eso, se dirigió a la moto, Rose se alarmó al ver que abría la mochila donde había guardado la caja con las balas, pero segundos después, regresó con una bolsa de plástico llena de fármacos. Según Daryl, algunos botes contenían éxtasis, cristal... Le pasó a Glenn unos calmantes y oxacilina.

-Merle solía coger gonorrea -explicó ante el desconcierto de todos.

Glenn y T-Dog partieron hacia la granja, por lo que el grupo ya solo era compuesto por Daryl, Rose, Dale, Carol y Andrea. Dale se subió a lo alto de la caravana para poder seguir haciendo guardia, mientras que los otros entraron en ella, para poder descansar.

Llegó la noche, y Rose estaba sentada en la mesa junto con Andrea, observando aburrida como esta desmontaba su pistola. Los lamentos y lloros de Carol no cesaban. Ya habían pasado dos días y seguía sin haber rastro de Sophie, ni tan solo una pista... Cuanto más se prolongara su búsqueda, más sufriría Carol, y menos esperanzas habría en encontrarla.

Harto de escuchar los lloros de Carol, Daryl se levantó y cogió su ballesta. Rose quiso impedírselo, era de noche y el bosque podía ser peligroso. Apunto de levantarse ella también, Andrea fue tras él. No estaba más tranquila, pero creyó que sería exagerado ir tras ellos. Se quedó sentada a regañadientes. Carol lloraba en silencio. Nunca había sido muy buena consolando, pero el momento lo requería.

Fue hacia Carol, y poniéndose a su lado, la atrajo con su brazo.

-Terminaremos encontrándola... Daryl conoce los bosques, y no se detendrá hasta encontrarla. Confía en él.

Carol asintió, pero parecía incapaz de pronunciar palabra. Rose pensó en algo para poder distraerla.

-¿Sabes? Yo nunca me planteé tener hijos. No me gustaban esas cosas como el matrimonio o el compromiso... Prefería disfrutar de la vida y no atarme a nada. Nunca he tenido una relación estable, e iba por la vida sin preocupaciones o responsabilidades... por esa razón tuve tantas peleas con mis padres, querían que sentara la cabeza, pero yo les ignoraba... Y ni hablar de tener un hijo, me sacaba de quicio el solo hecho de escuchar el llanto de los bebés, y no entendía como las madres podían soportarlo. Pero al parecer, tú fuiste muy valiente.

Carol alzó la vista sorprendida.

-Eres una mujer muy fuerte... que nada te haga pensar lo contrario.

Esta compuso una pequeña sonrisa. Rose la abrazó y rogó para que Daryl encontrase a Sophie cuanto antes.

Pasada una hora, Daryl y Andrea regresaron. El poco consuelo que le ofreció Rose, se desvaneció cuando vio que Sophie no iba con ellos.

-¡Eh, tú! -le llamó Daryl bruscamente.

Rose se acercó a él temiendo lo que le diría. Este la condujo lo suficiente lejos para que Dale y Andrea no les oyeran.

-¿De dónde ha salido esa caja llena de balas? -preguntó sin andarse con rodeos. No parecía enfadado.

-Encontré una pistola en uno de los coches que registré... miré en la guantera y allí estaba la caja, la cogí, al igual que la pistola.

Daryl tendió su mano. No muy segura, sacó la pistola de su pantalón y se la mostró. Este miró el cargador como había hecho ella.

Rose no quería que se la quedara. Todos iban armados... ¿Por qué ella no?

-No la uses por el momento -le dijo devolviendo la pistola-. No sabes disparar, sería una imprudencia.

Esta asintió aliviada. Tras un momento de silencio, Rose preguntó:

-¿Por qué me la has devuelto? Podías haberle dicho a Dale que...

-No voy a estar siempre cuidando de tu trasero... Si vas armada, mejor.

A pesar de no estar enfadado, Daryl persistía en no mirar a Rose cuando hablaba con ella. Rose no entendía esa conducta, y le dolía pensar que quizás le molestase el hecho de estar cerca de ella.

-Mmm... Me preocupa que salgas de noche por el bosque, es peligroso.

Daryl tomó aquel comentario a broma.

-No seas estúpida.

-Lo soy -afirmó dolida por no tomarla en serio-. Por muy bueno que seas... siempre hay una posibilidad de que no vuelvas.

Rose bajó la mirada. La idea de perder a Daryl, le era insoportable.

-Sé que no pararás hasta encontrar a Sophie... por favor, ten cuidado.

Aquello pareció más bien una súplica que una petición. Daryl quería largarse. No entendía por que, pero aquella mujer le ponía nervioso. No le gustaba quedarse a solas con ella. Por el contrario, Rose se acercaba más a él, y este se ponía tenso por momentos. Esta vio su incomodidad, y con esa duda en su interior le preguntó:

-¿Estás bien?

Daryl asintió sin dar explicaciones. Rose no le creyó. Así que preguntó lo que había estado temiendo todo ese tiempo.

-¿Es por mí?

Nada podía dolerle más que Daryl evitara su mirada. ¿Por qué la esquivaba?

-Daryl... -su voz estaba apunto de romperse por el llanto.

Que le llamara en ese tono de voz, fue demasiado para él. Este pasó por su lado rápidamente y se metió en la caravana sin mirar atrás.

Rose se quedó ahí de pie con la palabra en la boca. ¿Hasta cuando tendría que estar sufriendo? ¿Tanto la detestaba? No pudo evitar que dos lágrimas cayeran por su rostro, pero se obligó a ser fuerte. Si podía sobrevivir en un mundo infestado por caminantes, tenía que poder con aquello. Sonaba tan ridículo... El mundo se había ido a la mierda, y ella sufriendo por un hombre. Había que ser idiota, pero muy idiota.


	15. Dejando a un lado la razón

**Dejando a un lado la razón**

Tal y como habían acordado, a la mañana siguiente dejaron la carretera y se dirigieron a la granja donde se encontraba el resto del grupo. Daryl iba en cabeza con su moto, y detrás iba Dale con su caravana y Andrea conducía uno de los coches que había aparcados en la carretera.

Llegaron a la granja donde les esperaban Rick, Lori, Shane, Glenn, T-Dog y unas personas que Rose supuso que serían los que habitaban en aquella granja.

Dale nada más bajar de la RV preguntó como se encontraba Carl. Por fortuna, les anunciaron que el pequeño se estaba recuperando y todo gracias Hershel. Rose intuyó que sería el patriarca de la casa, con él, había dos jóvenes, y una de ellas parecía tener más o menos la edad de Rose, una mujer de mediana edad y un chico.

Celebraron el funeral de Otis (el hombre que había disparado a Carl y más tarde murió intentando conseguir los medicamentos para poder salvarlo). Shane, quien lo acompañó en aquella peligrosa búsqueda, y al ser la última persona que estuvo con él, Patricia (la mujer de Otis), le pidió que dijera como Otis había caído.

-Casi habíamos terminado... nos quedaban pocas balas, yo cojeaba... Hay que salvar al muchacho... Me dio su mochila y me dijo que me fuera... Yo me quedaré y te cubriré... De no ser por Otis, no habría podido sobrevivir y lo mismo va por Carl... Otis nos salvó...

Y dicho eso, depositó una piedra en el pilón que habían levantado en honor a Otis.

Maggie (la hija mayor de Hershel) les mostró un mapa de la zona para que pudieran organizarse mejor para la búsqueda de Sophie. Hershel advirtió a Rick que se mantuviera en la granja por el momento, había perdido mucha sangre tras las transfusiones hechas para Carl y no estaba en condiciones de salir ahí fuera. Y Shane todavía tenía la inflamación en el tobillo... Solo quedaba Daryl.

El anciano dejó muy clara su postura de no llevar armas en su propiedad. Y al igual que Shane, Rose no veía con buenos ojos esa decisión, pero como dijo Rick, era su casa y debían respetar su decisión. Aún así, convencieron a Hershel de poner a Dale de vigilancia en lo alto de la caravana con un francotirador por si aparecía algún caminante de improvisto.

Rose no le comentó a nadie que llevaba una arma escondida bajo el pantalón, y sabía que si alguien la descubría, se molestarían con ella.

Minutos después, Daryl cargado con su ballesta, se dirigía al bosque, este se paró al ver a Rose yendo hacia él, esperó creyendo que Rose iba a decirle algo, pero ella solamente pasó por su lado sin ni siquiera mirarle. Desconcertado miró atrás y vio como Rose entraba en la casa, no sin antes saludar a Rick. Realmente aquella mujer le sacaba de quicio.

Rose no estuvo presente en el altercado que tuvo lugar en uno de los pozos de la granja, donde al parecer, habían encontrado un caminante dentro. En su lugar, se quedó al lado de Carol, quien necesitaba algo de apoyo, no perdió el tiempo consolándola o dándole esperanzas, simplemente se mantuvo a su lado. La acompañó de vuelta a la carretera, donde habían dejado suministros y un mensaje para Sophie grabado en uno de los cristales de un coche: "Sophie quédate aquí, volveremos todos los días". Andrea y Shane los habían acompañado, y esta en un intento de animarla, le dijo que siempre había una oportunidad. Carol la hizo callar. Rose la entendía. Estaría harta de escuchar como todos se compadecían de ella y sentían lástima. Y a esas alturas, decirle a Carol que encontrarían a Sophie sana y salva sería casi como mentirle. Rose temía lo que había dicho Shane horas antes. ¿Y si la encontraban ya mordida? ¿Qué harían? ¿Le dispararían y la enterrarían luego? Aquello era espantoso.

Después de permanecer en la carretera unos minutos sin señal de Sophie por ningún lado, retomaron el camino a la granja. Andrea estaba obsesionada con aprender a disparar, y la verdad, Rose también quería aprender. ¿De qué le servía tener una pistola sino sabía disparar? No quería sentirse una inútil, y tarde o temprano tendría que matar caminantes sí o sí, y como le había dicho Daryl, no podía esperar a que los demás la salvaran siempre.

Llegaron a la granja y separándose de ellos, Rose sacó su pistola y la examinó. No era muy pesada y se fijó que en la parte del cañón había unas letras grabadas: _Walther P88. _Aquel nombre no le dijo nada, como no sabía de armas, no tenía ni idea de si era una buena pistola o no.

Guardándola, se dirigió a la caravana para poder descansar un poco. Pero cual fue su sorpresa al entrar en la RV y ver a Carol lavando los platos. Interrogó con la mirada a Carol que parecía muy concentrada en la tarea.

-Necesitaba algo para distraerme.

Rose asintió y dispuesta a echar una mano se ofreció.

-Déjame que te ayude.

Carol no se lo impidió. Y sin decir nada, limpiaron todos los platos y los dejaron en su sitio bien colocados.

-Bueno... eso ya es otra cosa -dijo Rose observando la cocina que estaba irreconocible.

-Seguro que a ella le gustará verlo tan limpio.

Rose le sonrió.

-Creo que coseré una prenda que lleva días rota.

Rose podía ayudar a limpiar los platos, pero en su vida había cogido un hilo y una aguja. No quería molestarla, por lo que se despidió de ella y salió de la caravana. A lo lejos vio como Daryl volvía de su búsqueda. Otro día más que Daryl no había podido encontrar a Sophie. No entendía por que Daryl se había volcado tanto en encontrar a esa niña. Hasta hace pocos días, le era indiferente lo que le sucediera al grupo. Le hubiera gustado preguntarle, por que ese cambio de actitud, pero dadas las circunstancias, sabía que no era buena idea hablar con él.

Apenada, ayudó a los demás a montar el campamento. Hubiese estado bien poder dormir bajo un techo y en un colchón, pero era pedir demasiado. Bastante había hecho Hershel aceptándolos en su prioridad.

Por la mañana, volvieron a organizarse para buscar a Sophie. Se dividirían en grupos para buscar mejor. Aunque como era de esperar, Daryl prefirió ir solo. Al contrario que él y Rcik, Shane parecía menos entusiasta con su búsqueda. A pesar de no querer decirlo, Rose sabía que Shane no esperaba poder encontrar a Sophie con vida. Andrea se les unió, ansiosa de poder ser de ayuda.

Mientras tanto, Lori le comentó la idea que había tenido Carol.

-Quiere preparar una cena para todos.

-Es lógico. Han sido muy amables con nosotros, y eso también la distraerá por un rato -dijo Rose quien sabía que lavar los platos no era suficiente-. ¿Le ayudarás?

-Claro -contestó Lori-. Espero que a Patricia no le importe que usemos su cocina.

-No creo, aunque yo no es que sepa cocinar mucho. No sé si seré de gran ayuda.

Era verdad, Rose había vivido siempre con sus padres, y siempre había tenido un plato en la mesa. Podía cocinar cosas simples, pero estaba segura que Carol no querría preparar huevos fritos para todos.

-No te preocupes por eso.

Rose asintió. Al ver a Lori tan de cerca, percibió cierto cansancio en su rostro.

-¿Estás bien? Tienes mala cara.

-Sí... sí, estoy bien.

Rose supo enseguida que era mentira. Pero decidió no llevarle la contraria. Si Lori no quería contar nada, no era nadie para obligarla.

Propusieron la idea a Patricia, y esta aceptó sin objeciones. Rose advirtió de su poco conocimiento culinario, y Maggie la tranquilizó diciéndole que podía ayudarla a llevar una mesa, ya que en una no cabrían todos.

-Ha sido un bonito detalle -le dijo Maggie.

-Fue idea de Carol, yo y Lori solo estuvimos de acuerdo.

-Vuestro grupo parece agradable -opinó Maggie cogiendo la mesa por un extremo.

-Lo es -coincidió Rose, levantando la mesa por el otro extremo-. Vosotros parecéis una familia tranquila. A propósito, ¿esa chica rubia es familiar o...?

-Es mi hermana Beth, y el chico, Jimmy, es su novio. ¿Alguno de los de tu grupo es familiar tuyo?

-No, llegué a este grupo con Daryl y su hermano Merle -pensar en él le dolía, todavía no había superado su marcha-. Yo trabajaba cuando todo sucedió, por lo que no sé nada de mis padres.

-Lo siento, debió de ser horrible -comentó Maggie.

-En parte sí, pero todo sucedió tan rápido que no tuve tiempo a asimilarlo.

Juntas entraron en el comedor y allí estaba Hershel. No parecía estar muy contento. Abrieron la mesa y la colocaron al lado de la grande.

-Si te parece, iré preparando los platos y los cubiertos.

Maggie asintió. Yendo a la cocina, los dejó solos. Se entretuvo más de la cuenta, pues de reojo veía como a Hershel la idea de la cena no le gustó tanto como a Patricia o a Maggie.

Rose creyó que no era para tanto. Una cena no haría daño a nadie.

Carol estaba muy agradecida y se la veía entusiasta.

Absorta en sus pensamientos, pegó un bote cuando oyó los gritos de Rick. Asustada salió con el resto de los miembros de la casa. Estaban demasiado lejos, por lo que Rose no veía que había ocurrido. Andrea bajó de la caravana y seguida por Dale, corriendo hacia donde estaban Rick, Shane, T-Dog y Glenn. Cuando estuvieron lo bastante cerca, vislumbró como Rick y Shane llevaban a alguien. Acercándose a ellos junto con Lori, casi cae al suelo al ver el cuerpo de Daryl.

-¡Dios santo! -exclamó al verlo cubierto de sangre.

Lori tuvo que sujetarla por los hombros.

-¡Dios! ¿Está...?

-Solo está inconsciente -la tranquilizó Rick-. Hershel te necesitamos.

El anciano no protestó. Rose vio como llevaban a Daryl dentro de la casa. Quería ir con ellos, pero sabía que solo molestaría.

-Vamos -le indicó Lori-. Esperaremos hasta que nos digan que tal se encuentra.

Una hora después, Rick salió de la habitación donde Hershel estaba atendiendo a Daryl. Rose y Lori, quienes habían esperado fuera de la habitación, se pusieron de pie de inmediato.

-¿Cómo está? -preguntó esta preocupada.

-Bien, se recuperará -le dijo Rick.

Un gran alivio cruzó el rostro de Rose. Dio gracias a Dios por que Hershel tuviera conocimientos de medicina.

-Sé que quieres verle, pero déjale descansar de momento -le pidió Rick.

-Claro -dijo Rose un poco decepcionada.

Shane comentó que después de aquel incidente, no era buena idea volver a salir. Rick insistió en que Daryl había llevado la primera prueba de que Sophie estaba viva.

-Yo solo veo que Daryl casi muere por una muñeca -replicó Shane sin andarse con rodeos.

Sin ánimo de poder aguantar una discusión entre ellos, Rose se marchó de allí. No podía creer que alguien tan duro como Daryl había podido terminar así. Aquel suceso le demostró que no estaba siendo una estúpida al preocuparse por él. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Daryl no hubiese regresado? Solo de pensar en esa posibilidad, el mundo se le venía encima. ¿Qué habría hecho ella?

Ya de noche, todos cenaron en silencio. A pesar de que la comida estaba muy buena, Rose no tenía mucha hambre. Quería ir a ver a Daryl, y no estar allí. Terminada la cena, vio como Carol cogía una azafata y se dirigía a la habitación donde se encontraba Daryl. Dudando, la siguió por detrás. Rose estaba deseando verlo, pero no sabía si él querría verla a ella. Con esas duda, se mantuvo a unos metros de la habitación.

Segundos más tarde, Carol salió de ella. Al ver a Rose allí parada, frunció el entrecejo.

-¿No pasas a verle?

Rose no contestó. Quizás no era buena idea.

Carol se acercó a ella.

-No seas tonta. Sé que quieres ver como está.

Rose sonrió tímidamente. Haciendo caso a Carol, fue hasta la habitación y asomó la cabeza mientras abría la puerta.

Daryl estaba echado en la cama, con una venda en la frente, donde Andrea le había disparado creyendo que era un caminante. Este se volteó y vio a Rose. Supuso que vendrían tarde o temprano. Esta arrodillándose al lado de la cama, sonrió.

-Te ves mejor que antes.

Daryl desvió la mirada.

-Cuando te vi... me temí lo peor... por un momento creí que estabas... fueron solo unos instantes pero... estaba tan asustada...

Daryl se atrevió a mirarla y vio que sus ojos brillaban. Estaba luchando por no llorar.

-No sabes cuanto me alivia verte bien... Realmente estoy muy contenta.

Estaba siendo demasiado sincera, y Daryl no sabía como llevar esa situación. Lentamente, Rose alzó una mano y con mucho cuidado acarició el rostro de Daryl. Este se tensó ante su contacto.

-Has arriesgado tu vida por esa niña -dijo Rose observándole con los ojos vidriosos-. Y conociéndote, sé que cuando te recuperes, volverás a salir... eres un hombre admirable.

Daryl seguía callado, pero atento a cada una de sus palabras. Ahora no podía huir como en las otras veces. Rose se acercó más a él y con delicadeza besó su mejilla. Podía sentir su respiración e inconscientemente bajó la mirada hasta sus labios. Los cabellos de Rose le hacían cosquillas y casi podía oír sus latidos.

Sin tiempo a hacer o decir algo, Rose lo besó. Eso le pilló desprevenido, aunque tampoco hizo nada para detenerla. Fue un beso corto, sin presión, pero Rose agradeció que Daryl le correspondiera. Sin creer lo que había hecho, Rose se separó de él. Daryl maldijo esa decisión. Levantándose de la cama, evitó mirarlo.

-Espero que te recuperes pronto.

Y con las mejillas encendidas, salió de la habitación a toda prisa. Daryl confuso, no hizo nada para retenerla, pues bastante tenía en procesar lo que había pasado.

Rose cerró la puerta con el corazón acelerado, pero... ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Por qué? Había actuado sin pensar. Alterada, se alejó de allí maldiciéndose por no escuchar a su cerebro, que le decía una y otra vez, que Daryl no la quería. ¿La odiaría después de ello? ¿Actuaría como si nada hubiera pasado? ¿Cómo iba a mirarle a la cara al día siguiente?

Con todas esas preguntas, Rose temió que no durmiese nada esa noche.


	16. Deseo incontrolable

**Deseo incontrolable**

Hershel no permitió que Daryl permaneciera más tiempo de lo necesario en su casa. Cuando vio que la herida en su costado estaba mejorando y que además no hacía falta que tuviera la frente vendada, lo mandó de vuelta al campamento.

Todavía no podía hacer mucho esfuerzo, por lo que Daryl tuvo que quedarse en su tienda para guardar reposo.

Por otra parte, Shane estuvo de acuerdo en enseñar a los que quisieran aprender a disparar. Junto con Rick, irían a un lugar alejado de la granja para practicar.

Rose se alegró al ver a Glenn cargando una cesta de melocotones. Estaba empezando a tener hambre, y una fruta era mejor que nada.

-¡Eh, Glenn! ¿Ahora repartes melocotones? -preguntó Rose con una sonrisa.

-Solo por esta vez -contestó el coreano riendo-. Toma.

-Gracias -dijo Rose cogiendo el melocotón que le ofrecía.

-Coge uno para Daryl, seguro que también tiene hambre.

Esta estuvo a punto de negarse. Se había mantenido alejada de él para evitar situaciones incómodas, pero si le decía que no a Glenn, él preguntaría y no era muy buena inventando excusas.

-Claro.

Dirigiéndose a la tienda de Daryl, se repitió mentalmente que no se pusiera nerviosa, solo tenía que entrar, darle el melocotón y salir.

Daryl estaba echado en su tienda y jugaba distraídamente con una de sus flechas. Al ver a Rose entrar, centró más su atención en la flecha.

-Glenn me dio esto -le dijo tendiéndole el melocotón-. Por si tenías hambre.

Rose mantenía las distancias, y al igual que Daryl, observó la flecha para no tener que mirarlo a él. Este lo aceptó sin decir nada. Apunto estuvo Rose de salir de la tienda, cuando Daryl le habló.

-¿Irás a practicar con Shane y los otros?

Sorprendida, se detuvo y se dio la vuelta.

-Sí, quiero sentirme útil y como dijiste tú, no puedo esperar a que los demás me protejan.

-¿Les dirás que tienes una pistola?

Rose se había hecho la misma pregunta días antes, y tras darle muchas vueltas, escogió la que parecía la mejor opción.

-Se lo diré a Shane... él lo entenderá mejor que Rick.

Daryl no dijo nada y dando la conversación por terminada, Rose salió de la tienda.

Al parecer Andrea y Rose no iban a ser las únicas en ir a practicar, tanto Jimmy, como Patricia y Beth se les unieron. Shane, Rick y T-Dog serían los instructores. Con dos coches y una camioneta fueron hasta el lugar acordado por Shane y Rick. Cuando llegaron a una extensión de terreno donde no había presencia de árboles se detuvieron. Era un buen sitio; espacioso y alejado. En una valla de madera, colocaron botellas y latas vacías como objetivo. A diez metros de distancia, y utilizando las armas que les habían dejado, empezaron a disparar.

Rose se emocionó al acertar en su primer disparo, pero al probar otra vez, falló, al igual que en su tercer intento. Desilusionada, creyó que había sido cuestión de suerte.

-Mantén el pulso y los brazos extendidos. No pierdas el punto de mira y concéntrate -le dijo Shane quien la estaba observando en ese momento-. Si haces todo eso, acertarás como en la primera vez.

Intentando recordar todo eso, volvió a apuntar a la botella y disparó. Falló, pero a la segunda vez, acertó. Volvió a disparar y mentalmente contaba las veces que acertaba. A su lado, Jimmy colocaba la pistola de lado, eso le hacía gracia.

-Tío no imites a los de las bandas -le dijo T-Dog.

Rose al principio tenía miedo de hacer el ridículo, ¿y si ella era la única que no acertaba? Pero se alivió al comprobar que no era peor que los otros. Tras acertar en una lata, bajó la pistola y se dirigió a Shane.

-Oye... he estado pensando que practicar con esto está bien pero... dudo de que uno o más caminantes estén quietos esperando a que les disparemos.

-Debes entender, que primero hay que empezar desde cero. Cuando ya sepas manejar el arma sin problemas, vendrá lo difícil. Pero hay que tener paciencia.

Rose asintió ante sus palabras. Asegurándose de que Rick estaba lo suficiente lejos para que no la escuchara, bajó la voz y acercó su rostro al de Shane.

-Hace unos días, en la carretera... encontré una pistola.

Este no dijo nada, y Rose interpretó que quería saber más.

-La cogí, pero no se lo dije a nadie. Todavía no la he utilizado.

Shane se pasó la mano por la cabeza, no parecía molesto.

-¿Tiene mucha munición?

-Sí, y encontré una caja llena de balas en el mismo coche de donde la saqué.

-Pues entonces no la utilices de momento. Solo si te ves en peligro.

Rose sonrió, sabiendo que había sido una buena decisión hablar con él.

La práctica de tiro terminó, y Andrea parecía ser la que más sabía de todos ellos. Shane se la llevó con él para buscar a Sophie en una urbanización que quedaba más al norte de donde Daryl había encontrado la muñeca.

Satisfecha con aquella primera clase, Rose se subió al coche con Rick y T-Dog. De sus veinte disparos, había acertado doce veces. No era mucho, pero para una primera vez, no había estado nada mal. Era consciente de que las balas de su pistola eran limitadas, y no debía malgastarlas. Solo la utilizaría en caso de que la atacara algún caminante.

Llegaron a la granja minutos después y sin ser consciente de lo que hacía, Rose se fue directa a la tienda de Daryl. Al entrar en ella, se sorprendió al verlo leer un libro.

Daryl alzó la vista al escuchar los pasos de alguien, creyó que sería Carol o cualquier otro, todos menos ella.

Rose parecía haberse dado cuenta de lo que había hecho; ir a ver a Daryl sin tener ningún motivo aparente. Mirando a su alrededor, buscó algo con que disimular.

-No sabía que te gustaba leer.

Daryl dejó el libro a un lado.

-Y no me gusta, pero con algo tendré que matar el tiempo.

Sin estar muy convencida, avanzó unos pasos hacia él.

-No creía que me fuera a ir tan bien... acerté doce de veinte disparos -dijo Rose orgullosa.

-No es muy difícil. Es solo cuestión de práctica.

Se quedaron en silencio, y Rose buscó otro tema de conversación. Inconscientemente se acercaba poco a poco a Daryl.

-¿Qué tal la herida?

-Ahí va.

Tal y como había pasado la noche anterior, Rose se dejó llevar sin atender a razones. Se sentó en la cama y puso una mano sobre el pecho de Daryl.

-Menos mal que no fue una herida muy profunda.

Sus rostros estaban a escasos centímetros, y Daryl tenía muy claro lo que quería. Pero una vez más, Rose lo besó en la mejilla. Decepcionado, vio como esta se separaba lentamente de él. Sintió como la mano de Rose hacía menos presión contra su pecho y como se disponía a irse, tenía que hacer algo.

-Eh, creo que después de este, venía otro.

Rose no pudo disimular su cara de asombro ante lo que acababa de oír. Con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora y la respiración acelerada, volvió a acercarse y cuando ya no les separaban ni un centímetro, Rose lo besó. Y a diferencia del anterior, este era efusivo y casi violento. Daryl no se veía capaz de controlarse y sus manos sujetaron a Rose por la cintura atrayendo su cuerpo contra el suyo.

Este hizo un movimiento brusco al intentar levantarse y el dolor hizo que el beso se rompiera. Soltando un bufido, cayó en la cama fastidiado.

-¿Estás bien? -preguntó Rose alarmada.

Daryl asintió sin quejarse. No muy segura, Rose acarició su hombro suavemente. Y por primera vez desde que la conoció, Daryl dejó de sentir esa incomodidad que aparecía cada vez que se encontraba a solas con ella. Por fin se había quitado ese malestar de encima, y en su lugar, surgió un fuerte deseo carnal, que había estado escondido todo ese tiempo o ignorado por él mismo.


	17. La esperanza inalcanzable

**La esperanza inalcanzable**

Rose salió de la tienda sintiendo como su rostro ardía por momentos. No podía creer que aquello fuera real. Después de cuatro meses, sucedió lo que había estado soñando desde el día en que lo conoció. Y a pesar de vivir en ese mundo, durante el beso se olvidó de todo lo que le rodeaba, y aunque fueran solo unos segundos, fue un momento maravilloso.

Pero pronto, tuvo que volver a la realidad, pues vio como Lori salía de su tienda corriendo. Preocupada, la siguió sin que esta se diese cuenta. Lori se alejó del campamento y cuando estuvo lo bastante lejos se arrodilló. Poco a poco, Rose se aproximaba a ella sin hacer ruido. Creyó que igual alguna comida le habría sentido mal, pero se alarmó al oírla llorar.

-¿Lori?

Rápidamente, esta se limpió las lágrimas. Agachándose a su lado, vio que había vomitado.

-¿Te encuentras mal? ¿Quieres que avise a Rick?

Lori negó con la cabeza. Rose quería ayudarla, pero no sabía como. Entonces se percató de la presencia de pastillas en el vomito.

-Llevas días con mala cara... ¿Qué te ocurre?

-Estoy bien.

Rose pensó que a esas alturas, mentir era estúpido.

-¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

-Acompáñame.

Rose la ayudó a ponerse en pie, y juntas se distanciaron de la granja a cada paso. Sosteniéndola por los hombros, Rose se hacía la misma pregunta una y otra vez.

-Aquí está bien, gracias -dijo Lori deteniéndose.

Rose la soltó, pero no se separó de ella, parecía muy débil y temía que volviese a vomitar.

-Puedes volver, yo me quedaré aquí.

Contempló el paisaje que se extendía a su alrededor, era un lugar muy tranquilo. Era increíble que en el mundo en que vivían hubiese todavía paisajes tan hermosos como ese. Volviendo su atención en Lori, no estaba del todo de acuerdo en dejarla sola, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto.

-Cualquier cosa, me avisas.

Lori asintió. Rose tomó el camino de vuelta al campamento sin estar muy convencida.

Shane y Andrea regresaron al campamento justo cuando Rose también llegaba. Carol les esperaba impaciente, pero una vez más, no habían encontrado a Sophie. Andrea insistió en que al día siguiente volverían a buscar. Por la cara que ponía Shane, Rose estuvo segura de que, si hubiera sido por él, hubiese dejado de buscar a Sophie al tercer día.

Volvió a la tienda de Daryl, para informarle que Andrea y los otros buscarían a Sophie, mientras él descansaba.

Al entrar en la tienda, sonrió al verle ojear el libro.

-Al parecer Sophie no estaba en aquella urbanización, mañana volverán a intentarlo, mientras tú te recuperas...

-Mañana saldré a buscarla -le interrumpió Daryl.

-¡Pero si todavía te duele la herida! Tienes que descansar.

-No me importa... encontraré a esa niña, ya lo verás.

Rose se preguntó por que Daryl estaba tan obsesionado con eso. Habían pasado más de seis días, y Sophie solo era una niña de doce años... Las probabilidades de que siguiera con vida, eran nulas. No le gustaba reconocerlo, pero las búsquedas estaban siendo en vano. ¡Joder! ¡Daryl casi había muerto! ¿Y ahora pretendía seguir como sino hubiera pasado nada?

-Apuesto a que hay más probabilidades de que Merle siga con vida, que no una niña de doce años.

Asustada, fue consciente de lo que había dicho. No quería decirlo de aquella manera, pero no pudo contenerse. Daryl parecía enfadado.

-Lo siento, lo dije sin pensar -se disculpó Rose.

Obviando el hecho de que ella creyera que Sophie estaba muerta, preguntó por lo primero.

-¿Crees que sigue vivo?

No sabía decir exactamente por qué, pero ella confiaba en que estaba vivo. Quizás fuera por que Merle era un tipo duro que no se acojonaba ante nada, y que no iba a permitir que un puñado de caminantes le mordieran.

-Creo que sigue por ahí... odiando a Rick y a T-Dog... y al resto de todos nosotros.

Aquello resultó confuso para Daryl. Él, quien había perdido toda esperanza de que su hermano siguiera con vida, ahora venía Rose y le confesaba que ella creía que Merle seguía vivo.

-¿Cómo estás tan segura? -preguntó intentando ocultar su curiosidad.

-Algo me dice que sigue vivo.

Esa respuesta parecía muy pobre, pero en opinión de Rose, no había podido encontrar otra forma de decirlo. ¿Sería su instinto? No lo sabía... pero no dudó ni un segundo de que aquello no fuera una falsa esperanza.

Aunque Daryl no pensara lo mismo, deseó tener esa seguridad que tenía Rose respecto a su hermano. Tras un breve silencio, Daryl habló.

-Encontré rosas cherokees hace un par de días -explicó repentinamente.

Rose frunció el entrecejo, no había oído hablar nunca de esas rosas.

-Dan esperanza... es una señal de los dioses para que las madres no sufran. Le di una rosa a Carol … para que tuviera esperanza.

Rose no cabía en su asombro. ¿Eso había hecho Daryl? Realmente había sido un bello gesto por su parte. Agradeció que hubiera sido tan agradable con Carol, no merecía menos, con todo lo que había sufrido...

Al día siguiente, el grupo desayunaba en silencio. Daryl, quien se encontraba mucho mejor, salió de la tienda para desayunar con el resto. Cuando Carol terminó de repartir el desayuno, Glenn los llamó. Rose vio que estaba nervioso.

-En el pajar hay caminantes.

Esta tardó uno segundos en asimilar lo dicho por Glenn. ¿Caminantes? ¿En el pajar? Si algo podía hacerle perder el apetito, era precisamente aquello. Rápidamente se preguntó en que estaría pensando esa familia al tenerlos ahí escondidos.

Sin perder el tiempo, todos fueron hacia el pajar, y en efecto, como había dicho Glenn, estaba lleno de caminantes, incluso se les podía oír. Shane y Rick empezaron a discutir sobre qué hacer.

-Podemos entrar ahí y arreglar ese asunto, o coger y largarnos... llevamos mucho tiempo queriendo ir a Fort Benning -dijo Shane.

Rick le contestó que todavía no podían irse.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque mi hija aún sigue ahí fuera -contestó Carol.

Buscando bien las palabras, Shane intentó hacerle entrar en razón.

-Carol, creo que es hora de que empezamos a considerar la otra posibilidad...

-¡Pronto encontraré a esa niña! -interrumpió Daryl-. Encontré su muñeca.

Shane no veía que una muñeca fuera a cambiar las cosas.

-... Si estaba viva por ahí y te vio acercarte... como ibas con un machete y una ballesta, saldría corriendo en cualquier dirección.

Daryl no pudo aguantar más, y se abalanzó sobre Shane. Los dos empezaron a gritarse, y el grupo los separó antes de que llegaran a las manos. Daba miedo ver a Shane tan alterado. Rick insistió en que tenía que hablar con Hershel para convencerle de vaciar el pajar.

-Hershel considera que esos seres son personas, personas enfermas... -explicó Dale.

Rose no pudo creerlo. ¿Personas enfermas? ¿Era por eso que los tenía ahí encerrados?

-¡Está loco si cree que esas cosas están enfermas!

Al problema de Sophie, ahora se le sumaba ese. Desde que habían abandonado el campamento a las afueras de Atlanta, que la mala suerte los perseguía constantemente. Rose creía que Shane no aguantaría mucho más la pasividad con que Rick llevaba las cosas. Estaba de acuerdo con que no podían dormir al lado de un pajar lleno de caminantes, pero como decía Rick, había que hacerlo bien. Hasta el momento, el policía no le había dado ningún motivo para desconfiar de él. Estaba segura que Rick solucionaría ese problema. Este aconsejó que volvieran al campamento, y que él hablaría con Hershel.

Una hora después, Rose buscaba a Daryl. ¿Dónde se había metido? Rezó para que no se hubiese ido sin avisar. Si no descansaba, la herida tardaría más en curarse. Carol venía hacia el campamento, quizás ella sabía donde estaba. Pero lo que no esperó, fue que Carol ni siquiera la mirase y se metiera en su tienda con la cabeza bajada. Preocupada, intuyó que las palabras de Shane le habían dolido.

Daryl apareció minutos más tarde, hecha una furia.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

Daryl no le contestó y entró en su tienda ignorando a Rose completamente. Molesta por ese comportamiento, lo siguió hasta dentro de su tienda.

-Acabo de ver a Carol y parecía un poco triste...

No parecía que aquella noticia le sorprendiera, o incluso que le importara. Atando cabos, Rose lo miró disgustada.

-¿Qué le has dicho?

-Nada que no supiera.

-Solo se preocupa por ti.

Parecía ser que Daryl todavía le costaba aceptar que la gente se preocupase por él, o que le tuviesen cariño, no estaba para nada acostumbrado a ello y no sabía como actuar.

-¿Por qué no la acompañas hasta donde viste esas rosas cherokee? -sugirió Rose.

Daryl se repreguntó por que tendría que hacerlo, pero al pensarlo detenidamente quizás sí había demasiado grosero con ella. Rose le animó a hacerlo, y al final cedió.

Llegó el mediodía y nadie sabía nada de Rick o Hershel. Shane y Dale tampoco estaban, aunque Glenn dijo que habían salido. Reunidos delante de la casa de Hershel, vieron como Shane iba hacia ellos (con cara de pocos amigos) y cargando la bolsa de las armas.

Daryl se acercó a él, y aceptó la escopeta que le ofreció Shane.

-Hora de madurar...

-No podemos llevar armas -dijo T-Dog al ver como Shane le tendía una pistola.

-Ahora sí, y debemos. Una cosa era estar recogiendo flores cuando creíamos que ese lugar era seguro, pero ahora sabemos que no lo es...

Shane le tendió otra escopeta a Glenn, que también la aceptó.

-¡Si entregas las armas, mi padre os hará iros esta noche! -protestó Maggie.

Carl irrumpió diciendo que debían quedarse para buscar a Sophie. Shane asintió y le ofreció una pistola a Carl, Lori se lo impidió.

-¡Joder! -dijo T-Dog de espaldas a ellos.

Saliendo del bosque, aparecieron Rick, Hershel y Jimmy guiando a dos caminantes que iban sujetador por el cuello por dos palos.

Shane y los demás corrieron hacia ellos.

-¡¿Qué coño estáis haciendo?!

-¿Por qué va armada esa gente? -preguntó Hershel sujetando a uno de los dos caminantes.

-... ¡No es una enfermedad! ¡No son personas! ¡Son muertos! -gritó Shane sin poder contenerse-. ¡Y no siento nada por ellos porque lo único que hacen es matar! ¡Estos de aquí son los mismo que mataron a Amy, y a Otis! ¡Y nos matarán a todos...!

Sacando su pistola, Shane le preguntó a Hershel:

-Dígame Hershel, una persona que esté viva, ¿puede sobrevivir a esto?

Y dicho eso, disparó contra el caminante en el pecho, pero este ni se inmutó.

-¡¿Por qué sigue avanzando?!

Tres disparos más en el corazón y en los pulmones y el caminante siguió como si nada. Tras hacer aquella demostración, y sin contemplaciones, disparó al caminante en la cabeza, que cayó al suelo en el acto.

Hershel se desplomó en el suelo abatido. Los demás, parecían demasiado conmocionados para hacer o decir nada. Rose se veía incapaz de moverse. Al fin Shane había explotado.

-¡Ya basta de arriesgar nuestras vidas por una niña que ha muerto! ¡Basta de vivir junto a un pajar lleno de seres que quieren matarnos! … ¡Si queréis vivir, tendréis que pelar aquí y ahora!

Y corriendo, Shane cogió un pico y arremetió contra el candado que había puesto en la puerta del pajar. Rick le gritó que se detuviera, pero de nada sirvió. Shane quitó la fusta que bloqueaba la puerta, y sacó su pistola.

-¡Vamos, estamos aquí!

El primer caminante salió, y Andra, T-Dog, Daryl y Glenn se adelantaron para abatirlos a todos. Rose observaba la escena atónita. Hubiese deseado que las cosas no terminaran así. Aquella no era la forma de solucionarlo. El aire se llenó de disparos y no dejaban que ningún caminante avanzara más de tres pasos. Rose no pudo contar cuantos eran, había demasiados. La entrada del pajar se vio rodeada de caminantes abatidos y finalmente, Daryl disparó al último.

En silencio, contemplaron el panorama sin poder creerlo. Los esfuerzos que Rick había invertido en convencer a Hershel, se esfumaron ante aquel suceso. Rose temió que el anciano los expulsara de la granja después de eso. Y era algo lógico, pues Dale les había dicho que ahí dentro estaban su esposa y su hijastro. Pero si con ello no bastase, otro caminante salió del pajar. Y cuando Rose pudo distinguir quien era, sintió como si le hubieran dado un puñetazo en el estómago.

Sophie, con la ropa y el pelo sucio, avanzaba lentamente entre los cuerpos de los caminantes. Carol corrió a por ella, pero Daryl la detuvo. Todos se quedaron mirando a Sophie, con una mezcla de tristeza e incredulidad. Rick avanzó decidido, y alzando su pistola, disparó en la frente de Sophie. Esta cayó al suelo y con ella, todas las esperanzas que Carol, Daryl y Rick habían puesto en encontrarla sí o sí.


End file.
